Virtues of the Western Front
by Vixen1
Summary: Wild Shields is wreaking havoc, but when this cowboy rides into a new town, will he get more than he bargined for in a pretty lady and her crazy life? *COMPLETE!*
1. Justice is Served

Virtues of the Western Front

~~~Yes, Vixen's back! With an all-new fic this time too! As always, I consider this to be an original plot, so read on and I hope you enjoy! Oh, did I mention it follows all my others in the couple pattern? Moon/Yui! ~~~

~~~I DO NOT BELIEVE IN DISCLAIMERS~~~

~~~Rated: R – for possible innuendo and adult situations~~~

Prologue: Justice is Served

*The shot rang out loud and clear through the empty town and surrounding countryside. All heads were ducked down low, and no one dared breath, much less move. As the echo of the shot faded away, people looked up. One by one they stood from their hunched positions and craned their necks to see who had won. And slowly a loud whoop rang throughout the dusty streets.

"He gone and done it! He gone and done beat down that two-timing yellow livered no good rotten scoundrel!" One old man stood and threw his hat into the air. People began pouring out of the buildings and soon a collection f them was gathered around the scene in the center of the town.

Before them all on the ground lay a man- a dirty, smelly, unshaven man dressed in a pristine white shirt. An expensive gun laying in his lolling hand, the handle and trigger still warm from his touch. Across from the crumpled figure stood another man. This one was taller and thinner, yet had a more defined build. His russet bangs fell into his sapphire eyes, shading them from the sun of the afternoon as it climbed higher into the sky. He too, held a gun in his hand. 

As the figure standing with the gun in his hand looked at the limp form ten paces from himself, he smirked. Another one bites the dust. Literally. No matter. The man had been a wanted criminal. He had been one of the highest bountied men on the wanted lists. And now he could be taken off the lists. 

"How can we repay you for all the future trouble you've saved our town from?" The mayor of the town stepped in front of him to shake his hand.

"I'm looking for a man."

"Hiiro Yui, The Perfect Soldier, you're the best bounty hunter this side of the Mississippi! When aren't you looking for a man?" The fatter man laughed. The bounty hunter now known as Hiiro made no movement, not even a smirk.

"I'm looking for a man." He repeated.

"Which man?" The mayor asked, narrowing his eyes. He couldn't tell whether this Yui fellow was serious, or joking. But with the reputation that the kid had, he would guess he was serious enough.

"He's known as Wild Shields- Darien Shields to those who've head his full name. Know where I can find him?"

"Now, now why would I know something like that?" The mayor visibly began to sweat. This kid was pushing his luck. 

"Rumor has it Wild Shields has corrupted the justice system of the wild west. And that the corruption goes farther than just looting and stealing from trains. I hear he's got men in administrative positions in every town this side of the Mississippi. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that little crime ring, would you?" Hiiro spun his gun around on his finger, then flipped it back into the holster at his waist. He had thus far avoided looking the mayor in the eyes, but now he looked up and caught the fat man's gaze.

"I, I honestly don't know what you're speaking about." The judge paled. Hiiro fingered his gun lazily, never breaking his gaze.

"Five. Four. Three. Two…"

"Wild Shields came through here about a week ago. Said he was going farther west, out as far as he could go." The mayor confessed as Hiiro counted down. God, this boy's eyes were killing him. They were so cold they made him forget he was standing in the sun in the middle of a sweltering day. 

"Very good." Hiiro whispered. He broke his gaze, then turned around. He waited for the mayor to sigh in relief. Then he spun around, drew his gun, and shot the fat man, straight through the heart. As the man fell to the dusty ground, he gasped, taking his last breath and slowly gurgling to death, drowning on his on blood as his heart was ripped open by the searing metal bullet. The townspeople just stared at him.

"He was corrupt. Justice has been served." Hiiro justified his actions. With that, he turned around once more, whistled for his horse, and rode out of the town in a light canter.*

~~~HEHEHE. Strange, huh? -Vixen


	2. Howdy Partner!

Chapter One: Howdy Partner!

*He had been on the dusty road for so long that he had nearly forgotten how welcoming the sight of water was. Hiiro pulled on his horse's reins and when the animal slowed to a stop, he swung his leg over and landed hard on the packed ground. Gently leading his horse to the edge of the river, he tied it to a tree and allowed it to graze on the sweet grass of the banks and drink from the cool water.

He himself bent over and splashed his face with the crystal clear water to rinse away the travel grime and wake himself up. Taking his canteen, he filled it and took a swig of the water. The pure, cool water quenched his thirst and refreshed him. 

"Nothing like a good drink of water when you're thirsty." He murmured to himself and his horse. Over the years he had gained the habit of talking to himself whenever he was alone. He couldn't speak to anyone when he was in a town, civilized folk never really settled well with him. He just never seemed to fit in with their lifestyle. He was better suited for the open road, just himself and his horse. The bounties he caught made him enough to live his lifestyle quite easily. Money was never an issue, and he never stayed in one place long enough to allow himself to become tied down. It simply wouldn't do. 

He turned his thoughts from the water to his newest bounty prospect. The man was known as Wild Shields. Back east Shields had pulled off four of the biggest bank heists ever. Since then he had moved out west to avoid the law. As he passed through a town, he paid off the sheriffs with the money he had stolen and soon enough he had corrupted more than half of the towns on the west side of the Mississippi river. As far as he knew, five separate bounty hunters had already tried to turn Shields in, and had failed to catch him and stay alive.

Hiiro was after him for the bounty reward- eight hundred dollars. That was more than he made in three years worth of bounty hunting. In truth, he really had no need for the money. But the fact that this man was out in the west, corrupting so many innocent people, well, that bothered Hiiro more than anything. So here he was. Besides, he had nothing better to do with his time. 

"Damned heat." He muttered, taking off his hat to wipe his brow.

"It is a little warm today." He whipped around quickly, drawing his gun and aiming towards the origin of the voice. "Hey! Hold up there now! I haven't done much of anything wrong yet." 

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Well now. My name's Serena Kemmer." The girl before him grinned broadly.

"What are you doing here?" He kept it up, not dropping his gun.

"I was going to water my horses, if that's alright with you gun boy." She laughed good-naturedly. Hiiro spotted five horses behind her. Gun boy… he didn't like it. Still, he dropped his gun. "Now that's more like it. You don't mind stepping aside, now do you?" She asked him. He complied.

"Where did you come from?" He finally asked her.

"From the town on the other side of the river. It's only half a mile up or so. I take it you didn't know there was a town there? Not many do. They call by this path and go right on through, never stopping for more than a night. The people of our town don't like visitors much."

"A town? Had any visitors lately?" He asked.

"Did you here one word I said? You're the only visitor I've seen in months! We don't get a whole lot of company round these parts, our people don't much like it." She repeated as she led her horses towards the water. 

"Ever heard of Wild Shields?" Hiiro drilled her. He had to know.

"Wild Shields? Can't say as I have. Sounds a bit familiar, but I can't tell you anything for certain." She looked at him skeptically. "Why would a nice young man like yourself be looking for some one with a name like that? He owe you money?" She laughed lightly.

"None of your business." He grunted. "How far up the road did you say that town of yours was?"

"Half a mile or so. You planning on heading up there?"

"None of your business." He stopped. "Why are you watering all those horses? It's a man's work, not for someone little like you."

"None of your business." She snuffed him. He was slightly taken aback by her manner. Though he had been rude to her, she was a girl. She was supposed to remain polite anyway. Well, she must not have had a good upbringing then. Had he been her father, he would have given her a few lashes with a strap.

"Good day then." He mounted his horse, nodded to her one last time, and rode off up stream. He wanted to get to this town. Even if she had simply so much as heard his name, he needed to check it out just in case. Through the sparse vegetation of the riverside he rode at a jaunty pace, not wanting to seem overly excited to the townspeople. That would only create cause for concern in them, which is what he wanted to prevent. 

Soon he came upon the first of the town shanties. As he rode down the path that led into the main street of the small town, he nodded to the women and men he passed. None of them smiled or returned his nods. What was the use of trying to be polite to overstuffed town folk if they weren't going to return it? 

He finally reached the saloon and stopped his horse. Tying it to the wooden hitch posts, he stepped onto the wooden sidewalk and entered the bar. It was one of the most empty he had ever been in. Only five men sat in it, and none of them seemed awake, or even alive. As he sat at the bar he removed his hat.

"Give me a shot of whiskey." He ordered. The bartender nodded and busied himself behind the counter. Hiiro decided now was the best time to make his move. "Ever heard of Wild Shields?" The man behind the bar dropped the glass he had been holding. Hiiro watched the shaking man's hands as they wobbly poured his whiskey.

"Can't say as I have." Though the man's hand was shaking, his voice remained steady, never faltering once. "We don't get too many visitors round here."

"So I here." Hiiro muttered, guzzling down the shot in one gulp. "Thanks." He put his money on the counter and stood to leave. "Know where I can find the sheriff?"

"Cross the street." The bartender said without looking up.

"Thanks." Hiiro tipped his hat, and then walked out of the saloon. The town street was practically empty now. No one walked it, no one stood on the wooden sidewalks, not a body in sight. As Hiiro crossed the street towards the sheriff, a man came out of the building.

"Howdy. Just passing through son?" He spoke with a dignified tone.

"Looking for a man. Wild Shields." Hiiro watched the man to see if his eyes flashed with any sign of recognition. The sheriff made no movement. His eyes never blinked, and he never broke a sweat.

"Never heard of him."

"He's wanted in every state both east and west of the Mississippi. Dangerous bandit."

"Don't know of him son. Sorry. You know, we don't much like visitors around here." The sheriff's eyes narrowed. "Be best if you just got back on your horse and rode out of here." Out of the corner of his eye, Hiiro saw that the townspeople had gathered around behind him, watching the conversation. 

"Sure you've never heard of him?" Hiiro pushed.

"Never. Now it'd be best if you left now."

"I need to restock on supplies." Hiiro countered. There was something off about this sheriff, but he hadn't faltered yet. Hiiro needed to buy more time to figure out what was really going on.

"I want you gone. You can't buy your supplies here. Go to the next town over for them."

"Gun powder?"

"Next town over." Hiiro saw the men behind him moving in.

"I have other business in this town as well."

"Like?" The sheriff countered.

"He's my new hired hand!" Called a voice from the edge of the crowd. Hiiro turned around to see the girl from the river, perched on a horse, behind the crowd. She dismounted and walked up to them.

"Hello there Serena. What were you saying about this here visitor?"

"He's no visitor, he's my new hired hand. Got him to help me with the horses."

"An outsider?"

"Yeah. He's good with the animals, and strong too. I needed him to build me that new coral."

"Well then boy. Seems I mistreated you a bit. Serena, if he's yours, why don't you take him back out to your farm now, to avoid any more confusion today."

"Sure, I'll do that. Thanks Bill." She nodded. "Come on gun boy, let's go." Hiiro simply nodded, knowing that now he was stuck in playing this game with her. He untied his horse, mounted it, and wheeled it around behind her. He watched as she tipped her hat to everyone, and they all nodded back. They she urged her horse to go, and he followed. As they cantered down stream again, he rode up beside her.

"Well then gun boy. I suppose I've hired you. Still up for the job?"

"Town doesn't much like visitors."

"No, they don't. They keep to themselves. The job?"

"Payment?" 

"Three dollars a week plus food and board. All you have to do are a few of the farm chores and help me build a new coral."

"I go into town a lot?"

"Once or twice with my errands."

"What'll your pa say? Isn't the hiring his job?"

"Was. He died three years ago. Ma's dead too. That's why I was watering those horses. And if you have a problem with me wearing men's clothes, like the rest of the town folk, don't bother taking the job."

"Your house, your clothes. I get to go back into town, say, twice a week and I'll take the job."

"Deal. You going to give me a name anytime soon gun boy, or do you like me calling you that?"

"Hiiro Yui."

"Nice to meet you. Come on now, keep up. We're almost back to my farm." He nodded. Why she was helping him, he didn't know. Nor did he care. But she was giving him a chance to become trusted by the town folk, and after they knew and trusted him more, he would find out why the town was so unusual. 

Serena looked at the stranger for the fifth time that day. She couldn't place why she was helping him. If her pa knew… he would have strangled her. If _he_ knew, _he_ would have strangled her. But neither of them knew, so she supposed it would be alright for the time being. She hoped. Besides. The horses, and the coral, and all the other chores, were just too much for her to handle about now. Help would be nice. But she had her doubts- this guy was strange; she would give him that.

"We're here."

~~~It's getting there! Hehehe. I would like to take this time to thank for the wonderful reviews! They were SO sweet! (if any of you get a chance, read my reviews, I think you'll understand what I mean! Speaking of reviews, LET ME KNOW how this is!~~~ Rix13Rix@aol.com


	3. Home, Home on the Range

Chapter Two: Home, Home on the Range

*Hiiro looked up to see a decent sized cabin atop a green hill. It was certainly bigger than most of the town shanties, but nowhere near as big as some of the homes he had seen back east. He could see the kitchen garden on the side of the cabin, growing simple crops such as tomatoes and cucumbers. A small field of corn was planted in another plot of land next to the small garden. Off farther to the right was what had to be the well, a small stone circular structure that reached his waist in height. Behind the house he could just get a small glimpse of the edge of the barn and stables. He would have been able to see them more clearly, save the fact that there was a clothesline draped with clothes in his vision's path. All in all, it was the perfect home.

"You thirsty?" She asked him. Briefly the thought crossed her mind to be self-conscious about her home and the messy state it was in, and then she shook the thought away. If he was going to live here, she couldn't start to change things for him. 

"No." He answered.

"Great. I'll get us some water."

"I said I…"

"Wasn't thirsty. I heard you. But I am. So I'm going to get us some water anyway. Now see here. I guess I'm going to have to make up a few rules for you if you're going to live here for a while. Nothing too strict, just a few ground rules."

"Hnn."

"Talkative guy, aren't you?"

"Hnn." She rolled her eyes and dismounted at the well. Dropping the bucket down, she began to pull it up immediately after it filled with water. 

"Well. Rule one. My home, my rules. Rule two… keep out of my personal belongings. I find you in them, and I'll call the sheriff out here so fast you won't have time to run."

"I am not interested in your things."

"Good." She nodded, taking a long sip of the cool water. Then she offered it up to him. "Last chance. I'm not going to draw water till I need it for dinner tonight." Hiiro stared at her intently, then reached down and took the cup from her hands. "That's better." She grinned in satisfaction.

"Am I to bunk in the barn?" He questioned. Part of him hoped she would answer yes. He really didn't wish to become more attached to her or her home. Besides, he didn't usually fit in with those he stayed with. The other part of him hoped she would say no because he could use a small break from the cold, dusty nights outside. 

"You really like to get right down to business, huh? Well then. I suppose it don't matter much where you bunk. You could sleep in the kitchen if you felt like it. I was going to offer you the spare bedroom, but if you want the barn, I don't see why not?" She watched him as his eyes flickered back and forth between the home and the barn, trying to decide. He was definitely not what she was used to. Her father had always been a very strict man, very straight and upstanding. She had shamed him with her boyish mannerisms and actions, but he had been too proud to denounce her. He was that sort of man. On the other hand, _he_ had thought of her as unique. _He_ had liked her wearing men's clothing- said it made her more of a challenge. She had spat at him for that. Still there had never been any way she could get away from _him_, so it didn't matter much anyhow.

Hiiro was another who didn't care. Or at least he played that he didn't. But his eyes betrayed him, she thought as she watched him. She could read his movements simple by looking at his silently raging icy blue eyes. He wanted to stay away from her- the less attachment the better. But he wanted to sleep indoors. So why didn't he just sleep indoors? Men. She would never understand them. 

"Here now. You just come and sleep indoors. There. It's been decided. You no longer have a choice. Come on now. Gather your gear off that poor horse and give it a rest. Tie it here with mine, and we'll come out to deal with them in a moment. Right now I'll show you where you can sleep." Hiiro simply nodded and complied with her request. As they entered the cabin, his senses were bombarded with sweet scents. 

"Did I mention I cook pretty decently? It's my only womanly talent, so I hope you like to eat. I also hope you know how to do your own laundry, I'm not very good with my own and wouldn't wanted to destroy something of yours." She laughed.

"I can do my own laundry."

"Good. Well then, here's the spare bedroom. The room next door is mine. Don't even think of going in there. The one across from us is my parent's old room. Please only go in there if you need to. You have free reign over anything else."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Remember, you're working for it. And you'll start tomorrow with the sun too. No lazing in bed while under my employment. That clear to you?"

"Yes."

"Very well. Why don't you clean up and I'll start us something for dinner. If I don't eat often enough, I get sick. I don't know how you are about food, but I'm nuts for it."

"Hnn." Hiiro grunted, hoping she would go away. She did. She just left him there standing and staring at the door to his room. Well, no sense in putting off the inevitable. As he swung the door open, he was graced with a pretty sight.

The room was a plain one, but had everything her would need. A comfortable looking bed was off to one corner, right near the window. There was a small table near it, and a larger table across the room, with a ceramic basin and pitcher standing on it. A looking glass was on the table as well. Hiiro placed his packs down on the braided carpet and sat carefully on the white bed. He was afraid he would dirty the room if he did much else. 

Then he stood and began unpacking his meager belongings. He placed his one extra set of clothes in the small dresser. Then he put his guns and their cleaning equipment on the table by the window. Not much else to unpack. Standing, he remembered his horse hadn't been taken care of. He walked out of the room and out the door, passing the kitchen where bangs and mumbled words could be heard. He found that the horses were still tied to the railing outside the house.

"You going to take care of them both?" He whirled around and found that Serena stood behind him, apron on over her shirt and pants, and a washcloth in her hands.

"Yes."

"Good. And when you're finished with that, you can draw me some water."

"Right." 

"Don't be long, I need that water to boil before I can start supper."

"Why don't I get you the water first?"

"I didn't think about that. Yes, do." 

"Right."

"Okay." An awkward silence pregnanted the air. So Serena just shrugged and walked back into the house. Hiiro stood for a moment longer, then walked out to the well. Drawing the needed water, he carried it up the steps and into the house. Entering the kitchen, he stopped, wondering what he was to do with it now.

"If you could pour enough of that into the pot on the stove to fill it half way, and then pour the rest into the jug on the table, that would be fine!" He heard a shout. Looking around to see where it had come from, he found that there was a door opened and stairs that lead downwards. As he leaned in to see what was in the room below the surface, a face popped out in front of him. Spooked, Hiiro swore and stumbled backwards.

"My! I'm sorry! Did I scare you?" Serena asked in wonderment. She hadn't expected him to be standing right there when she had come up.

"No." Hiiro replied as he gathered himself. Scare, never. Surprise, perhaps. At any rate…

"To satisfy your curiosity, I was in the cellar. It's where I store most of my food. Not that it lasts long anyway." She grumbled, holding up something brown and unidentifiable. "Look at this! I had planed to use this in my cooking. But now I can't because it's rotten. I'll have to go pick some fresh. I hate picking it fresh."

"It's a plant."

"That I should be saving for winter. But every time I don't dry it properly, it goes bad in the cellar and I have to pick more. I can't tell you how annoying it becomes."

"Hnn."

"Well then? Don't just stand there gun boy, pour that water! You want your rice; you'll have to pour the water. Otherwise you can go hungry."

"Yes mame." Hiiro muttered. This woman, though she was a whole head and a half shorter than himself, commanded a lot of respect. He wondered briefly if she had always been like this, or if her father had tried to beat it out of her as a child. He certainly hadn't succeeded if he had tried. 

"That's more like it. Now run along and find something to occupy yourself until supper's ready." 

Occupy himself? Did she think him a child? He inwardly grumbled, but did as she commanded, pouring the water and then going back outside to find something to do. She had mentioned building a coral… perhaps he could look over probable locations for it. 

Only a half an hour later, he heard the loud ring of what sounded like a bell. Suppertime he supposed. Well, he was hungry. He quickly made his way back into the house. 

"Good, you did here that triangle after all. I wasn't sure how good your hearing was… but look at you! What in heck's name were you doing out there? You're all sweaty and muddy. Before you take one bite supper, you best clean yourself up, or else. Well? Don't stand there gaping at me gun boy, you heard me. Wash up." She ordered him. Hiiro stood like a statue. Did she really expect him to wash? Her face was serious enough, but… wash for a meal? Damned people. This was why he preferred the road. It was so much easier setting his own rules at his own pace. Then again… she was a woman; it'd just figure she'd like things all neat and clean. 

"What are you just standing there for? I said wash!" She stamped her foot. He groaned inwardly. No choice.

"Yes mame." He answered. Then he stalked off towards his new room where he could 'wash' privately. 

"That man." Serena shook her head as he walked off. She'd only known him for a few hours, and already she knew what she could expect from him. Hard work, he's make for good help around the barn and horses. But the whole time he would be double questioning her orders, whether he voiced the opinion or not. What had made her higher the poor sap? She should have fed him to the dogs in the town… she should have known straight off from how rude he had been at the river. But her conscience just hadn't let her. It never did, it always loomed over her mind as a constant reminder that if she didn't behave properly, heaven was a far cry from where she would be spending eternity. She began to serve the rice onto the plates she had placed out, all the time thinking over the next day's chores. She never noticed Hiiro's silent reentrance.

"May I sit?" He asked. She gasped.

"Oh! Please don't sneak up on me like that! I don't think I like it!" She caught her breath, and then smirked. "Someone smells nice."

"I used your soap." He nodded, slightly coloring red. Well? The soap had just been sitting by the basin in his room, and he certainly hadn't had any of his own…

"I noticed. My ma used to make it." She paused, smiling dropping, but only for a second. "Well then. Sit, and eat up!" Hiiro did as she commanded, and hesitantly tasted the food she had placed before him.

"It's good." He had to remark. And indeed, it had to be one of the best meals he had ever had. Perfectly flavored, the chicken was tender, and there was more than he could eat, which was unusual.

"Thanks. I told you cooking was my only decent feminine attribute. Well then, here's to a beautiful new working relationship." She gave a wayward smile and lazily held her glass up in a toast. Hiiro's cup reluctantly joined hers, and they dined on in comfortable silence. *

~~~Guys, I'm at a loss here. Does anyone like this? Or is it trash? I'm not so sure I can keep going if I don't get reviews… it hurts. So if you're not going to review and give me some positive motivation, send me money to pay for the doctor's bills! (This was my blatant attempt at a humor-filled beg for reviews if you didn't notice. Sorry, I don't do humor well.)~~~ -Vixen


	4. Settling Lifestyle

Chapter Three: Settling Lifestyle

*More than a comfortable silence, the pair of them settled into a comfortable lifestyle. Three weeks had passed, and already they knew each other's habits, faults, and strengths. Every morning the same routine would begin them, and every day the same routine would end them. Each had learned how much the other was capable of, and each had been surprised to learn how much the other could accomplish. 

The morning was a bright, sunny one. The big, white clouds billowed in the sky, rolling over the open plains as they stretched out as far as the eye could see. A few knickers could be heard from the barn, birds were chirping brightly, and two grumpy people, a man and a woman, sat at a table in the middle of a warm room. This was not their usual morning.

"We're out of coffee. How could this happen? It's your fault you know." The woman accused the man haughtily. 

"Me? You drank the last cup yesterday." He answered, just as cranky as she, with slightly more control over his emotional outbursts. 

"Yes, but you drink more than I do on a daily basis! Now what are we supposed to do?" 

"Buy more."

"You think I can afford to buy more coffee until the small crop comes in? I have enough trouble trying to pay your salary, and here you are drinking me out of house and home!"

"See here. I never drank you out of house and home." He was humoring her more than anything, really.

"Yes you did gun boy, don't go trying to deny it now. I had my coffee, which I _need_ every morning, all rationed out. Then here you come along and drink it all in the time of a month! A whole summer's worth of coffee gone in a month! So now I won't be able to work without my coffee, and my farm'll go to shambles… don't you go telling _me_ you didn't drink me out of house and home, yes you did!"

"Look here Miss Serena. I didn't drink you out of house and home." Hiiro stated again firmly. He knew her mood was worst in the mornings, and without the coffee to wake her up… well. There was no use in trying to reason with her at six in the morning without coffee. He would just have to wait till she was in a better mood.

"You did, oh you did! Why did I take you in again? What a mistake I've made! You're costing me more than I'm making with you on hand!"

"Then you take my here pay and buy some god-damned coffee!" He said, his voice rising slightly as he slammed his hand down on the table, then taking it off and leaving the money sitting in front of her. 

"Hiiro Yui!" She gasped.

"Yes Mame?" He asked slowly. He knew that tone. He had done it again.

"Now I've told you three to four times a day for the last three weeks! Hiiro Yui, you do not take the Lord's name in vain, I don't care whether you done had your coffee or not! Understand?"

She was seething. After the first three weeks of working with her, this was the only thing about him that really pushed her buttons. He was a baptized Christian, but he constantly swore and such. She herself was a devout Christian, and couldn't stand it. So now, on top of her coffee being gone, she was mad at Hiiro, and he was cowering in fear. Or at least, as much fear as he ever showed. She sighed inwardly. This was not going too well.

"Look here Hiiro. I'm sorry. Next time try to remember not to swear as much. Now then, the coffee. You like going into that mixed up town, why don't you go. Ride as quickly as you can and then get back here. Understand?"

"Yes." He nodded slightly. Standing from the table, he walked outside and began to hitch his horse. He mounted and waved a slight good-bye to Serena, who had moved to the doorway to see him off. She nodded briefly in a good-bye to him and then turned and went back inside. 

As Hiiro rode towards town, he thought over how the last three weeks had been. After he and Serena had…adjusted… to each other, life went on. It was unusual for him at first, not being on the road constantly. The bed had taken more getting used to than most things. For the first three days he had slept on the floor in the room, feeling too uncomfortable to sleep in the pristine white sheets and soft, feather-stuffed mattress.

Then there was the matter of work. Every day he got up with dawn, and was surprised to find Serena was already up, boiling water and preparing a small breakfast for them. Never before had he expected to find her up before him. Her work ethic was strong, and she had a habit of being too stubborn to quit, even when she knew she couldn't perform a task or chore. It had taken him a while to convince her to ask him to help her. 

At first he had just watched her try to lift things that were too heavy, or to reach things that were too high. Then when she would break from her tiring efforts, he would easily complete the task without saying a word to her. After a week and a half he wondered how she had managed without someone else's help around the house. He supposed that she ultimately would have been able to do everything he was helping with; it would just have taken her three times as long. But after she realized that he wasn't opposed to helping her or working hard, she finally began to take full advantage of having him as her hired hand. 

And she had kept her word. He was in the town at least twice a week, sometimes three, performing errands for her. In the last three weeks he had become used to the cold and strange attitudes of the townspeople and rather expected it when he rode into town. Their unusual actions around him told him something was amiss, and it drove him near crazy to just bide his time to find out what it was. Still, he knew the townspeople were beginning to warm up to him when the men began to nod their hats in greetings and the women didn't turn their backs to him anymore. The friendliest people in the town to him were the stable hand and the shop keep, which he saw nearly every time he was in town. Usually his errands in town consisted of getting a new salt lick or horseshoe, or equipment for the horses; or picking up sugar, or salt, or coffee in the store so Serena could make another of her fabulous meals.

When she had said her only feminine attribute was her cooking, Serena hadn't been lying. He had seen some of the things she had tried to sew- not pretty. He had also had the pleasure of seeing her try to do laundry. That wasn't a very pretty sight either. However her cooking made up for that in more ways than one. While he had been on the road searching for Wild Shields he hadn't had more than a little dried beef jerky, cornmeal, and water every day for his three meals. Now everyday for lunch and dinner, and even occasionally breakfast if the mood stuck her, she cooked up a storm. Once he had had enough curiosity and interest to ask why she didn't go into the town and work as a waitress in the saloon. She had promptly slapped him.

"A waitress? You think a waitress is what I want to be? Pinched and whistled at by any _thing_ that happens to be in the mood to drink? What would that do for me?"

"You could cook." He had answered decidedly.

"Are you in the right mind? They don't let no waitresses cook in those places! When was the last time you done ever heard of a woman chef?"

"Never."

"Precisely." He had smirked at that. For all the grammatical errors in her speech, she was very well learned and often spoke very accurately- minus a few improper verbs and double negatives.

"A woman's place is in the home." He had roughly stated in response to her smart answer.

"Yes." She had stated. He remembered looking at her in slight surprise. Her answer hadn't been in character- he had half expected her to slap him again. Her face wasn't either. She had turned slightly away from him, and her eyes were clouded over and dark, and a sad frown crossed her usually smirking rouge lips. Then she had straightened and turned back around to look at him. "Come on then, eat! We've still got chores to do after supper you know!" And that had ended the conversation.

So her cooking was wonderful, but her attitude needed some work. She was a smart young woman with too much to say. She never hesitated to voice her opinions and order him around, and as much as he didn't like the fact that a woman was doing it, he had to admit, it was her home and he was working for her, therefore she had the right to do as she pleased. 

Hiiro entered the town and made a beeline for the general store. Usually he would loiter around a bit, asking questions that were never answered and observing the people, but today was different. Serena had been in a riot because of the coffee this morning, and he decided he would cut her a break and hurry to get back for her. It really wasn't fair that she was doing so much on a farm that was made for a large family to run. She should in the house cooking and learning to sew properly, not out in the yard helping him to build a fence, plant crops, and care for a small heard of horses. Tying his horse to the post outside the store, he dismounted and walked into the store.

"Mr. Yui." The shop keep nodded in his direction. "Can I help you with something today?"

"Ten pounds of black coffee." Hiiro replied.

"Right then. You and Miss Serena run out?"

"Yeah."

"Well, here you go. That's going to be two fifty. So how's Miss Serena?" Hiiro shrugged as he took out his coin purse to count out the money. "You don't know how she is and you live with her?" The shop keep smiled as he asked.

"She's fine."

"I know that." The man laughed. "All the men in the town know that. But how is she in health?" Hiiro's insides burned when he heard the crack. It wasn't that he cared for the woman, but the comment had been in bad taste. That was all.

"Her health is good." Hiiro answered, placing the money on the counter.

"Well then, guess I'll be seeing you. Say hello to the lovely lady for me now." Hiiro nodded and muttered a 'sure', then walked out. Now he knew why Serena hadn't appreciated the thought of her being a waitress. She had a little more class than hanging around with men such as that shop keep.

)(

"Confound it! Where is that gun boy? I told him to go as quick as he could, and he's been gone far too long!" Serena muttered under her breath. She knew he hadn't really been gone long enough for her to complain, but it was more comforting than waiting patiently. She pounded at the stake again, this time harder. 

While Hiiro had been gone getting the coffee, Serena had already fed the horses and milked the cow. Only ten minutes had passed since she had begun working on the corral fence, and already she could feel the lack of caffeine settling in her bones. Where was-

"Here." She gasped and jumped around, grabbing the ax en route and holding it high, ready to strike at the intruder. But when she really looked, she relaxed.

"Haven't I told you enough times not to sneak up on me like that!" She scolded.

"Here." Hiiro once again stated. She looked down and saw that in his hands he held two cups of coffee, and was offering one towards her.

"Well now! I never!" Serena took the cup in surprise. *


	5. Sinful Legs

Chapter Four: Sinful Legs

*"Never…?" He followed.

"No one's ever made me coffee before." She sputtered in shock.

"Ma never made you coffee?"

"She died when I was three of cholera; never had the chance to make it for me."

"No wonder you can't sew." Hiiro said gruffly.

"Watch your mouth gun boy. I'm paying you to work for me after all." She warned and took a sip of the coffee. "You make it real strong; it tastes better than usual. Thanks I suppose."

"Hnn." He grunted before handing her his empty cup. Then he took the ax from her. "No way to protect yourself."

"Well now. If I done had myself a knife I would have faired much better, that much is true. But I can make due with what I have when need be. How well can you improvise without those guns of yours?"

"You've seen me with knives."

"Yes, I saw all right. I saw you making my sharp kitchen knives dull while you threw them into the tree stump!"

"What else could I have used?"

"I have a good set of throwing knives if you'd just asked. And I'm sure you have one of two knives of your own." Hiiro had to smirk. He knew she had seen the knife he always kept in his boot.

"Always carry a weapon that you can use," he paused. Then he wound his arm back and threw the ax. As it soared through the air, it landed in the dead center of an old tree across from them. "Otherwise you're as good as dead." Serena just stood gaping. She had seen him with knives- he was better than she was, and that was saying a lot. But she had never seen anyone handle an ax that way- not even _he_ could throw that well.

"How did you learn to do that?" She asked. But he never answered her. Instead he simply walked back over to the ax and pulled it from the tree. "Hiiro, how did you do that?" She asked again, getting frustrated.

"Wrist." He finally dignified her with a response.

"Well now." Serena paused. "Think you can put that wrist to better work on this here fence?"

"Sure." Hiiro answered her. 

"Then I'm going to get to work in the fields. I'll be back around noon to check on you."

"Fine." He answered. She sighed, wiped the sweat from her brow, and walked off. As Hiiro watched her go, he had a revelation. Something wasn't right. Serena was living alone in the middle of the wild west on a farm built for a family. She had a good sense of work ethic, strong mind and will, and wasn't half bad to look at once in a while. 

But she could only throw a knife. She had never done more with a gun than hold it. And her threat with the ax… Serena didn't know how to defend herself. Living on the open frontier like she was wasn't the smartest move she could have made. He frowned at the knowledge he had just gained. What would happen to her when he left? What if some outlaw such as Wild Shields did happen to come through this town? What if he stopped here, at her home? With her left alone and undefended, who knew what might happen.

Lifting a new piece of wood, Hiiro began to hammer it to the fence. Why should he care anyway? She was just some little girl, just like every other little girl he had met in his travels. He had no reason to care what happened to her or any other girl. Damn. This was why he should have slept in the barn. Attachments were not wanted for the bounty hunter lifestyle he led. Well, he would break this habit, this attachment, when he left. Then he could go on his way and forget all about this house, this farm, this month of his life, and this woman. Girl. Woman, he decided.

Serena crawled to another row of corn on her hands and knees. Her hands were covered in dark mud, as were her knees. She had rolled her breeches up to her thighs and her shirtsleeves up to her elbows, trying to prevent them from getting any dirtier than they already were. Now, instead of her pants and shirt being covered in mud, her legs were streaked with it, and her arms were completely covered in the sheet of dirt. Her sun kissed blonde hair was tied back in a tight bun, but her bangs kept flopping into her face. 

She was supposed to be weeding the garden, but as she crawled to the next row of corn, she collapsed face first into the dirt. Relaxing for a moment, she let her mind wander to the day's events. It was so strange to have a man around the house again. Since her father, Serena had only had one other man in her everyday life, and even then, he had stayed away, only a vague memory that had to be obeyed. 

But Hiiro. He had a mind of his own. Even when following her strictest orders he added an air of arrogance, an attitude that she almost found funny. He did things efficiently and he did them correctly. He didn't need to be told a thousand separate times to do something, he did it the first time and quickly. 

After they had settled in, he had even begun to just… do things out of the blue for her. If she couldn't reach something, he would get it for her. If she couldn't lift something, he would wait for her to give up before then taking the object and lifting it himself. It had taken a while to get used to this, but once she figured it out, she began to ask him first. 

It was pleasant to have someone to eat with again, even if he didn't speak much. And he was always appreciative of her cooking and hard work; she could see it in his eyes every time he took the time to savor a meal, or to give her a surprised look when she completed a task he would have thought impossible for her to do.

Hiiro finished with his section of the fence and looked around. He wasn't sure if Serena wanted him to continue, or to stop for the day, so he paused. Perhaps the best idea would be to find her and ask her himself. Picking up his hat, he walked off in the direction of the cornfields. As he reached the fields, he couldn't see any of the corn moving. Where was she? Walking around the outside of the field, he came across the most unusual sight he had ever seen, and had the decency to flush.

Serena was lying on her stomach; face down in the dirt, her chin resting on her folded arms. Her bare legs were in the air swinging carelessly, her shimmering golden hair was piled atop her head, and she was covered in mud from head to toe. Slowly at first, his face began to hurt. He realized why- he was smiling. In fact, watching Serena in her carefree moment, he felt a light-hearted goodness fill him, and suddenly he found himself laughing.

Serena flipped around on the ground when she heard the foreign noise. Before her, in all his glory, stood Hiiro Yui. The once stern and impossibly stoic man had his thin lips pulled back into a wild grin, and he was laughing good and hard. Her heart stopped. Before now she had never realized how truly handsome he was.

His dark, chocolate hair stuck out in a hundred different angles, framing his tan face. His azure blue eyes sparked with mirth, and his well built form could easily be seen. He had un-tucked his shirt and unbuttoned it, leaving his undershirt visible beneath it, and it was obvious he wasn't used to laughing. He moved in a stiff fashion, but she could see years of practiced refinement in his muscles. The man wasn't simply handsome; there were no words that could describe him. 

"What are you laughing at? She breathed. Hiiro immediately straightened his position and wiped the smile from his face.

"I'm sorry." He said, almost forcefully.

"For laughing? Hiiro, it's a human thing to do. I'll have to thank the Lord for answering my prayers."

"Prayers?"

"I asked him to send me a sign that you were human." She too, began to laugh. Hiiro cleared his throat loudly to get her attention. When she finally stopped laughing, she noticed his blush for the first time.

"Well now. Can I help you gun boy? Or did you just break into a random bout of laughter for nothing?"

"I'm sorry." He repeated, his blush deepened.

"What for?"

"Your legs, mame." He replied softly. Serena looked down at herself, and then her own face matched Hiiro's.

"Well now! You turn around." She scolded him. It was unthinkable for a lady to show her bare legs to a man before they were married, that was what! She waited for Hiiro to do as he was told, and then looked down for a way to solve her problem. She began to roll her pant legs down, only to realize that if she did that, it would destroy all of the hard work she had gone through to keep them remotely clean. She really didn't want to have to do any wash… "Oh bother. Hiiro, never you mind my legs. Turn around and try to ignore them. I'm not going to dirty my pants any more than I need to simply for society's sake, especially when there's no society anywhere in a ten mile radius." Hiiro turned around and did his best to ignore her legs.

"I finished that fence portion and wasn't sure if you wanted me to go on or stop." He muttered. But his eyes fell and landed on her legs. They were so slim and… sinful… damn he was going to hell for the rest of his life for this one day. He rethought his last thought. Screw this. He was already going to hell for all the men he'd murdered on the job, he might as well get a little out of life. 

"Well now. What time is it? Noon yet?" Serena wanted to know. She saw his eyes, and only blushed deeper. In all truth, she didn't mind. They _were_, after all, just _legs_.

"About that." Hiiro answered, finally pulling his eyes away from her legs to stare at the sky.

"Well then, maybe… yes. No more fence today." She announced. "We'll get to work on that new chicken coop."

"The old one not good enough?" Hiiro smirked. Since his laughing bout, he suddenly felt more at ease with Serena, leaving him at comfort to converse much more smoothly than before.

"No. Those coyotes were in it last night. Didn't you hear all that ruckus I made?"

"No. Never listen to coyotes. I heard too many of them on the open range to think anything of them."

"Well then, let me tell me. Those were the nastiest set I've seen in a while."

"You fended them off?"

"I let my hound loose on them. He fended them off pretty well, but they still got a hen and ripped a good-sized hole in the coop."

"Serena…"

"Come on then, let's go gun boy. Lunch awaits." Hiiro started off towards the house. "Hold up there!" He stopped when Serena's command reached his ears. "Hiiro Yui, you're supposed to help a lady up, not leave her down in the mud!" He shrugged, then turned around. Ignoring her hand that was out in the air, he swooped down on her. Picking her up, he slung her over his shoulder and began his walk again.

"Hiiro! You put me down!"

"You said…"

"Put. Me. Down!"

"No." And he refused all the way to the house. But what he didn't refuse was looking at her long legs as they kicked back and forth in front of him as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp. Smiling doggishly, he realized he had just broken his first rule: no attachments. Well, maybe it was time for a break… *

~~~I think I might have been crazy while writing this ch… but I laughed the whole way through it! Legs… and I know this sounds vain, but I just love my ch title! Goodness, I've finally cracked! –Vixen ~~~


	6. Snakes in the Grass

Chapter Five: Snakes in the Grass

*Lunch was every bit as wonderful as Hiiro had expected it to be. Even on a hot day, the minestrone soup warmed him inside out. He had hoped Serena wouldn't be too mad about his display of 'chivalry', and indeed, after she had smacked him around a few times and told him to wash up her temper had been squelched. Of course, then he had had to take it a step farther and begin a small fight, but all in all it had been worth it. 

Her eyes when she was angry lit up like lanterns, sparking with large flames as they danced in fury. He could see he had made her mad beyond belief, but he also knew she wouldn't kill him for it- she didn't have the skills or the heart. He supposed he had hurt her mildly when he had complained about her not washing, but she took it in stride and simply gave him the screaming of his life. As he remembered the fight, it brought a smirk to his face.

"Why do I have to wash?" He had wanted to know.

"Because I don't want you stinking up my nice clean house!" She had sighed, trying to explain it to him as she might a child. 

"Yes mame." Just as he had started for the door, he turned around. "You going to wash too?"

"Me wash? Now? See here! I have to heat your lunch, and you want to know if I'm going to wash?"

"Why should I wash when you're grimier than me?" He reasoned. For some reason he felt like baiting her.

"Grimier than I!" She corrected

"Well then?"

"I'll tell you what. I'll wash and you cook! We'll see how good you do!"

"How well you do." He corrected her, smirking all the while.

"Boy, if I have to tell you to get out of my kitchen one more time, I'm going to knock you down so hard your head'll spin all the way back to Philadelphia!"

"I've missed that capital. Was thinking of taking a trip back that way." He knew he had pushed her too far, but he hadn't been able to resist the jab.

"Out!" She had screamed. "Out, out, out, out, out!" And Hiiro had run out of the kitchen so quickly that he was sure Serena hadn't noticed he was gone at first. As much as he liked to taunt her, he didn't want to stick around for her wrath.

Looking back at that incident, Hiiro smirked. The old proverb did have some truth to it- hell hath no fury like the scorn of a woman. And right after he had washed and returned to the kitchen, Serena's temper had faded. Still, just because that temper of hers had dissipated it didn't mean she hadn't been her same, bossy self.

"Hiiro Yui, you take the spoons and set them properly. This may not be a restaurant, but I would at least like it took look somewhat decent."

"Yes mame."

"Here now, we've been through this. Spoon goes on top of the napkin." She had shaken her head at him. "And here I thought you had been raised in the cities east of here- the civilized country."

"I was."

"Then you act like it!"

"Yes mame." And that had ended the conversation. Their meal had been eaten in silence, and then the dishes washed much in the same manner. Hiiro licked his lips again in remembrance of the food. 

"Hiiro!" He stopped his thoughts when he heard his name being called. "Hiiro!" Serena _again_? Didn't that woman ever rest? He was already patching up the chicken coop. He couldn't do more than one thing at once! "Hiiro!" There it was again. Fine. He tossed his hammer aside.

"Coming." He answered, sighing inwardly. Now he knew why he stayed on the open road- it was simpler than settling down with a woman like her.

"Hiiro, now!" 

"Coming!" He yelled again, and began jogging. She did make it sound as if it were urgent. He ran to the cornfield and through the rows towards where he could see she was standing. 

"Hiiro, stay back!" She yelled at him when she saw him out of the corner of her eye.

"Why? You just…"

"Look down!" She ordered. Hiiro looked down and jumped back. At Serena's feet, not even three feet away, sat two giant rattlers. 

"Hiiro, I can't move, or they'll strike for sure. Please…" He could see the fear in her eyes.

"Stay put and don't move." He ordered. Slowly he bent down and reached into his boot. Grasping tightly to the handle of his knife, he pulled it out. But he only had one knife, and there were two snakes…

"Please Hiiro!" Serena urged him again. The snake's rattles were becoming faster. Hiiro didn't respond right away, instead he readied his knife and aimed.

"When the knife leaves my hand, you need to run towards me as fast as you can, understand?" He asked her.

"But there's two snakes, and you only have…"

"Understand?" He watched as she deftly gave a slight nod. "On three then. One. Two. Three!" And he let the knife fly through the air just as the snake closest to him made a lunge for Serena's leg.

Serena screamed and quickly began her race towards Hiiro. As she ran past the first snake, the knife hit it dead center of its head and it dropped dead to the dusty ground. But the second snake was not to be deterred by its partner's death, and it too made its strike. Lunging as far as it could, the snake just barely reached its prey- but it did nonetheless. 

As Serena limped away from the snake, Hiiro quickly reached out and grabbed her. He picked her up and lightly placed her behind him, then watched as the snake recoiled and began its rattle again. But rather than kill the snake, Hiiro had a bigger problem. The bite…

"Hiiro, it bit me!" Serena sobbed. Her hysterics were making it hard for him to decipher the rest of what she was saying. Gathering her up in his arms, he tried to calm her.

"Serena, stop crying." But she wouldn't stop. "Serena, stop!" He finally screamed. Her sobs quieted for a moment, and Hiiro took the opportunity to explain. "Serena, you have to stay calm. If the infected blood from the leg is pumped to the heart, you're sure to die. Stay calm, try to lower your heart rate by breathing deeply." He gruffly told her. 

"But the bite…"

"It's not a certainty that you'll die. There are ways to prevent it."

"No…"

"Yes. Don't tell me no." He commanded. She shut her mouth and clenched her teeth. So much for a relaxing evening of weeding. All she had been doing was standing to move to the next row of corn, and then the rattling noise had reached her ears. Never had she even noticed that she had come so close to the two snakes- not until it was too late. And now she would pay for her carelessness with her life. But then, she thought, some things were worse than death…

"Come on, we need to get you inside; I need to get the venom out." He bent down and ripped his shirt off. Then ripping it into strips, he tied a tourniquet around her leg, just below the knee, but above the bite. 

"What…"

"Cutting off blood flow will limit the amount of venom that goes through your bloodstream immediately." He answered before she could finish. Finally, Hiiro gently picked up the silently crying girl and carried her towards the house as quickly as he could. 

Flinging open the door, he barged inside looked for a place to put her. Spying the dining table, he shoved off the vase and place settings, breaking them in the process. 

"Hiiro Yui, that was some of my mother's good china!" Serena scolded. 

"Nice to see you're feeling well enough to yell at me." He smirked. But as she groaned, he became serious once more. "Stay here, I'll be right back." He told her.

"Like I'm going anywhere." She muttered.

"And keep your temper down, or blood will flow faster!" He barked. He moved to the kitchen and filled an empty basin with cool water. Then he grabbed what Serena had once told him was her sharpest knife, and ran back to her. 

"What are you going to-" Her question was cut off with a gasp of pain. Her leg was going blue, Hiiro realized. He didn't want her to loose the limb, so he was forced to remove the tourniquet. Then, with quick precision and no hesitation, he bent down to her leg and began to suck at the bite, trying to draw out the venom. As blood mingled with saliva and a nasty, fowl taste in his mouth, he spit it into the basin of water. Faster and faster he had to move, before too much poison could reach her heart. He could feel beneath him her petite body began to shake as she went into mild shock. 

"God damnit!" He swore. "Come on!" When he felt he could do more simply sucking the venom out, Hiiro turned to more drastic measures. Taking the knife, he systematically slit Serena's leg in a cross pattern right over the bite. Then he began to lean on the leg, to put pressure on it. Pushing the blood down and out through the cut ensured that whatever was left of the venom would drip out. Though the bloodletting was a dangerous technique, Hiiro preformed it with sharp precision- knowing that if he didn't take enough out the poison would infect the girl, and if he took too much out, she wouldn't need the poison to kill her. 

"Oh God, oh God…" He could hear soft murmuring coming from the woman who lay so helpless on the table. It ate away at his heart to hear her in so much pain that she would do the one thing that she hated the most; take the Lord's name in vain. Finally Hiiro decided he had done all that he could do for Serena. He once again tied a tourniquet around her leg, but only for a brief moment while her went to rinse out the basin that was now filled with blood, water, and venom. 

With cool, clean water and a damp cloth Hiiro returned to Serena, who had passed out sometime while he was gone. Untying the tourniquet, he rinsed the wound as it stopped seeping blood. Lightly bandaging it, Hiiro decided it was time to move Serena to a more comfortable place. Picking up her prone body, Hiiro momentarily paused.

When he had first come to work for her, Serena had made him promise never to enter her room. Well, he needed to put her somewhere, and it didn't seem proper to place her in his room or her parent's ex-room. So her room it was. He made his way down the hall and gently pushed open her door. Laying her down on her bed, he pulled up a chair and sat beside her. 

All through the night as the girl tossed and turned Hiiro stayed near her. He changed her bandages every other hour, trying to ward off any infection that may try to take hold of her already vulnerable body. When she shouted out in a mad fever, he had had to hold her to the bed to try to keep her calm. Even in her delirious state when she had rambled on for hours about death being better than some things did he stay, trying to keep her fever and heart rate down. 

When dawn broke and her condition had not changed, Hiiro hesitated. For some reason he was worried about her. Any normal person would naturally have cause for concern over such a girl as Serena, but Hiiro wasn't the normal person. He stayed away from such worries, such attachments for this very reason. Now his stomach twisted and contorted in an unusual feeling, and his head ached from his long night of worrying over the girl. What had touched him, he wasn't too sure, but he knew it wouldn't suit him to allow it to follow him back on the road when he left.

But until that day when he did leave for the road again, he felt an obligation to help the girl, woman really, who had given him so much in such a short amount of time. Or had she given him much? Good food, good bed, good pay, annoying orders, and laughter. Yes, that was a lot considering all he had wanted to do was get an inside view into the odd town she was from. The town…

Surely there was a doctor in the town, one that could administer some form of medication to the feverish woman who lay on the bed beside him. Hiiro looked down at Serena, who tossed and turned in the bed, her cheeks flushed with unnatural color. Yes, he would get the doctor for her. But did he really want to leave her alone? No. So he would bring her to the doctor. Anything, as long as it helped her to live through this horrifying ordeal. *

~~~If you're reading this, PLEASE have pity on me and REVIEW! I really like writing this fic, but not near enough of you review to make it feel worth it! I've got seven other fics going right now, if you want this one to be finished, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! ~~~


	7. Undertaker

Chapter Six: Undertaker

*Hiiro mounted the horse and adjusted himself. With one hand holding onto the reins and his other supporting the feverish woman in front of him, he took his time in wheeling the horse around. Then he kicked his horse into a gallop and soon they were racing across the open prairie. 

As they rode, he Hiiro felt the horse begin to sweat- it wasn't used to running at a breakneck pace for such an extended period of time. It's muscles shifted into over time, it's mouth foamed slightly, and it's breathing became heavy as it tried to keep it's gait steady. When Hiiro could feel the large animal below him beginning to slow too much, but he kicked it again and sent it back into high gear. They had to reach the doctor. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Hiiro spied the town through the thin grouping of trees that bordered it's outskirts. As he rode into town, people made a mad dash to get out of his way. A few of the brave and rather perturbed citizens made it their business to confront him as he hopped off his horse.

"Young man, what is the meaning of this? You nearly ran down three women and five men!" An old man yelled.

"Hnn." Hiiro grunted at them as he unknotted the tie he had used to keep Serena firmly secured to the horse. 

"Son, what happened here?" The sheriff strolled over.

"She was bit by a rattler. There's a doctor in this town right?"

"I'm the doctor!" A voice called out from the crowd. A short figure made it's way through the crowd and towards Hiiro.

"She's sick." Hiiro grunted and motioned to Serena, who he was now carrying in his arms, with his head.

"Bring her into my clinic and I'll see what I can do for you." The doctor stated worriedly. Hiiro nodded and followed the doctor across the street and into one of the buildings. 

"Now then. I'm Quatre Winner, Doctor Winner around here."

"You're too young to be a doctor." Hiiro grunted.

"I finished first in my class at Redmond University six years ago, I assure you I'm a doctor and I'm experienced." Quatre clipped. He studied the boy in front of him. Hiiro Yui. Everyone in town knew about him; he was Serena's new hired boy- the one hunting Wild Shields. But Quatre had never met the boy; he had tried to stay out of the entire mess.

Unfortunately, it wasn't Hiiro that had been bitten, but Serena. Quatre gulped. He had known Serena since she had been born- they had gone to school together for a few years. But when he had left for college, things had changed. He had come home only to find that though she herself had not changed, Serena's fate had become quite different from anything he had ever though would happen. And if she died now, he would be the one to pay for it, he knew.

Hiiro sized Quatre up as well. The boy did not look as though he was the same age as himself. He had white blonde hair and large blue eyes set in an innocent and boyish face. He wondered at the boy's skill. He also wondered if Quatre was a native to the town or whether he had been a stranger once.

"Are you going to look at her?" Hiiro snapped out of his reverie and growled at Quatre. Some doctor, making a seriously injured patient wait so long to be seen.

"Lay her here." Quatre shifted a few things around so Hiiro could put Serena's limp and feverish body down on the medical examination table. As Quatre began to cut away at Serena's pants, both he and Hiiro blushed. Quatre because he knew after this he would never be able to look at Serena the same, and Hiiro because though he had already seen her legs, it still gave him a funny thrill to look at the forbidden.

"Can you tell me what happened exactly?" Quatre asked as he unwrapped the bandage Hiiro had applied to her leg.

"Yesterday a few hours past noon she was bitten by a rattler. I put a tourniquet on her leg and moved her indoors, where I broke her china and she proceeded in yelling at me for it." Hiiro had to smirk. It helped to look on the bright side in a bad situation. It could have been worse after all- she could already be dead. 

"After that she calmed down slightly and I sucked the poison from her leg. When her leg still looked swollen, I lanced the wound and tried a bloodletting." Hiiro saw Quatre's face go into shock. "I've had experience with bites myself." He tried to explain. "She did look better for a while, then during the night she became feverish and delirious. This morning when her condition had not improved I brought her here. You are a last resort." 

"Wonderful." Quatre muttered. "Tried a bloodletting on his own… could have killed her… bite's not infected… secondary reaction…" Hiiro could only catch pieces of what Quatre was saying, but he already didn't like the man.

"Will she live?" Hiiro asked gruffly.

"I need more time to examine her properly… I need you to leave."

"No."

"I can't fully examine her with you here!" 

"No."

"I need to undress her, and I doubt she would appreciate you seeing anything too much." Hiiro inwardly sighed and outwardly glared. 

"I will be right outside this door. If I hear so much as a groan, I will not hesitate to break the door down."

"Very well." Quatre agreed, a frown playing on his boyish face. For someone who put on such a cold and emotionless façade as Hiiro Yui, he certainly seemed protective of Serena. 

Hiiro gave Quatre one last blood-curdling glare, then stormed out of the clinic and slammed the door behind him. He leaned up against the wall, then slid down and sat on the bench below him. Running his hand through his hair, he reached into his pockets. Finding what he was searching for, he put the cigarette to his lips and struck the match. Lighting up, he extinguished the flame with his fingers and dropped the used match on the ground. 

He didn't usually smoke. But when his nerves had been taken so far that he could not relax, he resorted to drastic measures. Puffing the drag slowly, he let the smoke seep into his lungs. Fighting the urge to cough, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. How long he sat there he didn't know. But after what seemed like an impossible amount of time the door opened and out stepped Quatre.

"Those aren't good for you." 

"Hnn." Quatre coughed as Hiiro blew a cloud of smoke directly into his face. "Done with your examination?"

"Yes, I am." There was an awkward pause.

"Well? Is she going to live?" Hiiro asked annoyed.

"I've known Serena her whole life, and most of mine. She's a strong woman who can do amazing things." Quatre stated quietly. Hiiro wanted to roll his eyes. The damned boy was circumventing the question.

"Will she live?" He asked again.

"Honestly? I don't know." Hiiro looked sharply at the boy. Did he have tears in the corners of his eyes?

"You should save your tears for when she's a corpse boy." He sneered.

"How can you say that? She deserves sympathy now." Quatre angrily shot back. 

"When she's so delirious she doesn't know who she is? I doubt it matters." Hiiro shrugged and dropped his cigarette. Quatre looked at him as if he were contaminated. 

"I'm sorry the snake didn't bite you!" He paused. "No, I take it back. If it had bitten you, she would have nursed you back to health with as much compassion as she could muster, and you wouldn't have the decency to thank her! You wouldn't be worthy of her help!"

"I'm not a decent person no matter what I do, I see no difference." Hiiro smirked. 

"Then why wouldn't you let me examine her at first?" Quatre challenged. Hiiro frowned. The blonde boy had a point. He was getting soft. What a shame.

"Hnn." Was his answer. Quatre frowned at him, but gave up. It wasn't worth it. All he could do now was pray that Serena would be alright, for her sake, and his. He wanted her to get better, to live a happy life. He also valued his life, and if _he_ found out Quatre hadn't been able to save her, then he would pay with his own life. Quatre shuddered. In his mind he knew he was no better than Hiiro, except Hiiro had the nerve to admit it aloud.

"When will you know whether or not she'll live for certain?" Hiiro asked suddenly. He knew he should have kept his mouth shut. He knew he shouldn't allow himself to be seen as attached to the ill woman, but something else, a stronger force than he had thought possible, had driven him to ask. He had to know when her fate would be decided.

"If the fever breaks before three days' time, she should be fine. If not…" Quatre shuddered at the possibility. As the two men stood in silence, they eyed each other again. 

"Winner." A new voice broke onto the scene. Quatre turned to see who it was, and then turned right back around.

"Barton." Quatre answered back.

"Hiiro Yui?" The new person questioned.

"Hnn." Hiiro responded. He must be popular with this town- not what he had wanted.

"My name is Trowa Barton." The new boy introduced himself.

"Look Barton, take your self elsewhere, and don't return for a while." Quatre suddenly found himself a backbone again.

"Now Quatre, be reasonable. I'm only trying to make a living." Trowa smiled darkly.

"Make your living somewhere else you walking corpse." Quatre yelled.

"She's in your clinic though Quatre."

"What do you want?" Trowa and Quatre turned to find that Hiiro had his gun aimed directly at Trowa, the safety off.

"My name is Trowa Barton."

"You said that. Either state your business or meet the undertaker." Hiiro sneered.

"But Mr. Yui, I am the undertaker." Hiiro blinked. But he was not to be deterred. 

"She's living. Leave."

"I agree with him. Get out of here until she's gone Trowa." Quatre joined in.

"Very well. I'll leave for now." Trowa held up his hands to show he bared no ill will and slowly backed up. "But Quatre, remember: she dies, and I'm not only making her coffin, but your as well." Quatre made to jump for Trowa, but Hiiro's solid hand firmly clasped down on his shoulder, making it impossible for the weaker doctor to break free. When Trowa was out of their sights, Hiiro let go of Quatre. Silence became the atmosphere for another few moments. 

"I'll be back later to check on her." Hiiro stated, breaking the silence. "And he's right. She dies, and my gun sends you to hell for letting her go." As Hiiro stalked off, Quatre let go of a breath he didn't know he had been holding. But it wasn't Hiiro's threat that scared him. There was a much bigger threat to contend with if Serena did pass away.

Hiiro rode home at a slightly brisk pace. He had been torn between staying with Serena in town, or going back to watch the farm. He had chosen the latter, but why his heart had a pang of longing when he had first left the town he did not know. He knew the house would be empty without her around.

Without her around. What was he thinking? It was her house to begin with. But he had been there for so long that he had nearly forgotten any other way of life he had previously known. Three weeks had changed him, softened him. He should make it a point to get out of this arrangement as soon as possible. 

After cleaning and feeding the horse, Hiiro walked back inside the house and looked around. Throwing his sweat stained hat onto the rocking chair by the cold fireplace he looked around. He remembered the mess he had made with the china in the dining room and smirked. Time to do a little house cleaning.

Once the house was back to the way it usually was, Hiiro found himself a strip of dried jerky and a cup of water. By now he was fully aware of the creepiness of the empty house. It had always seemed so warm, but without it's occupant, it was dank of lifeless. Hiiro had been tempted to leave and return to the town, but then decided the better of it. If he did, the house would be left alone and unprotected. Bandits and wild animals could tear it apart, and Hiiro was sure Serena would rather him protect the house than sit by her side doing nothing. 

So instead of dwelling on it anymore, Hiiro retired to his bedroom. He lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. But when morning fell, it found him lying on his bed, eyes wide open, as they had been the rest of the night. He was going crazy not knowing what her condition was. He didn't know why. He must already have been crazy to care. But after morning chores had been completed, Hiiro saddled his horse and rode for the town once more. *

~~~ Ok. So you can hate for Quatre and Trowa's roles if you want, but think about it this way, at least I incorporated them! I wasn't planning on it originally. But Trowa was just too much to pass up, I'm sure you'll all understand! I do, however, apologize for Hiiro's addiction. I have to try to stay true to the era, but I didn't want him to be an addict, cigarettes are nasty!! Much love –Vixen~~~


	8. Craving for Weakness

Chapter Seven: Weakness of Craving

* "The fever finally broke last night. I have to say, I was worried she wouldn't make it, but she pulled through after all!" Quatre grinned steadily at Hiiro. Though they had not gotten on well originally, the two men had learned to tolerate each other due to their mutual concern- Serena's health. 

It had been three days since Hiiro had brought Serena to Quatre, and on the last night they could have any hope for her survival the fever had broken. Dawn had just broken on the horizon, and Hiiro was already in town pestering Quatre about the good news. But Quatre yawned.

"She should pull back now, but it may take her a while before she's up to doing her old chores."

"Hnn." Quatre had to smile through his tiredness. He knew Hiiro was dying to see her inside, but he would never admit it aloud. Though Quatre didn't quite understand why he should grin at the thought. He should want to kill Hiiro for caring so much. But the less Hiiro showed his affections, the more willing Quatre was to play along. Quatre knew it would ultimately break his own heart to see what was beginning to happen come to pass, and he knew that not only would it break Hiiro's heart as well, but it would get him killed in the process. The wild west was a dangerous place.

"You can go in and see her. She's resting peacefully. I'm going to see if the bar will serve me a cup of coffee." Quatre told him.

"Hnn." And Quatre rolled his eyes and walked off. 

Hiiro watched the boy leave and inwardly sighed a sigh of relief. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and then took another deep one. He opened the door and stepped into the clinic. The room was dark, and it was stuffy hot. Serena was no longer on the examining table; instead she lay on a bed in the back room. As Hiiro approached her, he had a hard time believing this was the same woman he had lived with for three weeks.

Her golden hair was down and strewn all about the pillow, and for the first time ever he saw her face completely relaxed. Her long bangs were plastered to her forehead from sweat, and her skin was pale. Hiiro reached over and gently felt her forehead, searching for traces of the fever. He skin was cold and clammy to the touch, which was better then the burning it had been before. Hiiro, satisfied that the fever had indeed broken, pulled up the chair beside the wall and sat beside the bed. Closing his eyes, he too fell asleep, for the first time in three days.

Serena was dimly aware that her head was swimming in pain. Any slight movement sent her mind reeling with dizziness and fatigue. Still, she fought the feeling and blinked her heavy eyelids open. Where was she? This was not her room, not her house even… She tried to turn her head to the side to get a better feel for where she was, but all she managed was to moan in pain.

"Shh." A familiar voice soothed her. She opened her tired eyes again and was met with a warm smile.

"Quatre." She croaked.

"Shh. Don't worry Serena. You're in my clinic, and you're fine."

"Quatre… I…" She tried to speak more, but couldn't. She found she simply didn't have the strength. 

"Don't try to talk Serena. You've had a rough four days, and you need to rest."

"Four?" She managed. She wondered what had happened without her. How was her house? Did Hiiro take care of everything while she had been sick? What would she do now that she was awake again? She didn't think she would be able to move for quite a while yet…

"Hiiro brought you in the morning after you were bitten. He nearly ran over a few others in the process though. He was very adamant about you getting better." Quatre smirked. "We all were. You've been asleep for three days now with a fever."

"Hiiro?" She was almost asleep again.

"He's actually right next to you, on the other side of the bed. He came in this morning just after your fever broke. I went for some coffee, and I come back to find him dead asleep next to you. I don't think he's done slept a night while you were here Serena."

"You're accent's back Quatre." Serena smiled slightly. Quatre looked at her as she lay smiling at him with her eyes closed. She was so pretty, even when she was sick and dirty. He wanted so much to hold her, kiss her soft lips… but he also knew he could never act on his emotions. He would need to hide them- for both their sakes.

"Why don't you sleep now Serena?"

"Hmm." She sighed, and he knew she was already gone.

The next time Serena awoke she could tell the sun was setting from the brilliant colors that were lighting the room. She turned towards the small window, which had previously been covered by a heavy drape. As she turned, there she found Hiiro, silhouetted by the setting sun as he looked out the window. After a few moments, he moved to close the blinds again.

"Don't." She choked out. Hiiro's head snapped in her direction.

"You're awake." He stated, as if not fully comprehending the situation. Serena smiled slightly, unable to do much else. 

"Pretty." She smiled again. His hand left the drape, but he made no other move.

"You mean the sunset?" He asked. Serena smiled. Hiiro couldn't help it; her smile was infectious. He too turned the corners of his mouth up slightly. "Tried?" He asked.

"Little."

"Sleep." He commanded her. But Serena was not to be deterred; she had slept long enough.

"Home?"

"Burned down." She sat straight up in shock, then gasped in immense pain. Hiiro quickly crossed the room to her and gently eased her back down into the bed. When she was settled, her worries really set in. 

"What?"

"It's fine."

"A joke?" She questioned, murder written in her eyes. Hiiro saw her glare and had to smirk. The smirk grew to a smile, and finally he began to chuckle. He had only wanted to check the clarity of her mind, and it seemed she was as sharp as ever, even though she was still weak from the fever and poison.

"A joke." He repeated.

"Not funny gun boy." She coughed slightly.

"Sorry mame." She sighed tiredly.

"Serena."

"Huh?"

"Serena." She implored him again.

"Yes mame." He smirked, and she growled slightly. Then she smiled. He was trying to cheer her up, she realized. So he wasn't very good at it, but he was obviously making an effort. It meant a lot to her, she realized, that the cold hearted man beside her cared about her happiness. And her health…

After all, he had brought her to Quatre. And from what Quatre had said earlier, he hadn't slept without her, just worked and checked in on her. Stupid man. Wasn't it just like a man to be overly worried about everything? She grinned at her own thoughts.

"Quatre?" She asked Hiiro.

"Sleeping, eating, whoring, one of them." Serena narrowed her eyes.

"Not Quatre."

"He doesn't sleep or eat?"

"Hiiro." She said in a warning tone. He grunted, but it was clear he had gotten her message.

"You?"

"I have to get moving."

"Moving?" Serena asked, suddenly scared. He was leaving her? There was no way she could do anything on her own, and he was leaving? He didn't care after all. She felt used.

"If I'm gonna get back to the house before the coyotes get your chickens I'll have to be moving soon." He saw her eyes widen in fear, but didn't understand why? He had only said… well then. If he had been in her position and heard his hired hand was leaving, he'd be scared too. "I'm not one to leave in the middle of a job Serena." He added.

"Thank you." She spoke with sincere tenderness. Her heart felt relieved for a moment. Of course he wasn't going to leave her yet! She had been a goose to think of it.

"Hnn." He grunted. He couldn't go letting those eyes of hers, with all of their innocence and sincerity trap him.

"Take me?" She asked.

"No."

"Please? Home?" She asked again. But the simple strain of trying to hold a conversation was making her tired.

"No. Quatre needs to check you again." He could tell this saddened her when her eyes glazed over and her face fell.

"You're right." She said.

"Sleep." Hiiro suggested. He moved in closer and pulled her blankets over her again. Then he pulled back, and though he was hesitant, he very lightly pecked her forehead. He thought it might soothe her. A faint memory of someone once doing the same for him when he was sick flashed through his mind, but he pushed it away.

"Sleep." Serena repeated in a daze. What had he just done? A physical show of affection for her? She never thought he would do anything of the sort. She supposed she ought to be angry, embarrassed, something, but all she could manage was a blush. Then she regained some of her dignity. "Sinful man." She muttered as she closed her eyes.

Hiiro heard the remark and laughed. He couldn't help it. It was very true, he was indeed what she pegged him as: a sinful man. But coming from her innocent lips it sounded more like a compliment. He shook the thoughts from his mind and left the room, sneaking one last look at her as he did.

It was another day before Quatre allowed Serena to go home. He had joked that when she could make a whole sentence she could go, and when she finally accomplished her task, she held him to his word. Hiiro helped her up on the horse and then swung up behind her. As he did so, she gasped.

It was a strange and foreign feeling to be so close to another person. She had never felt so self-conscious, or so alive as when Hiiro wrapped a strong arm around her waist to steady her as he settled himself down behind her. She was sure her face must have been completely red, but if it was, Quatre said nothing about it.

"Please be careful out there Serena." He said as he handed Hiiro the reins.

"I will, I do promise Quatre."

"I don't want to see you again… I take that back." Quatre smiled. "I would like to see you more often. Just not as a patient." Serena gave him a sad smile.

"You are welcome to visit any time." She offered, knowing full well he could never take her up on it.

"I know Serena. But at what price would I risk it? I am truly sorry."

"I know." She gave him one last smile. Then Hiiro signaled, and the horse began to move.

"What price would he risk visiting?" Hiiro asked as they rode slowly through the town.

"There are some things, Hiiro, that a town of people must always keep private between themselves. I ask you not to ask again." She said quietly. Hiiro looked into the distance. 

"Very well." He finally submitted. Once again the town was drawing interest from him. What dark secret did the inhabitants hide from outsiders? *


	9. Against All Sense

Chapter Eight: Against All Sense

*Their ride was slow- Quatre had specifically told Hiiro not to go quickly, it was bad for Serena to be jostled around too much. She, of course, had protested, but when she had had a dizzy spell in the middle of the argument, she knew she had lost. But now that they were on the open trail and the subject of secrets had been left in the dust, silence over took them. But the silence did not mean Serena forgot how close Hiiro truly was to her.

Every time the horse would so much as step on a rock she brushed up against Hiiro's chest. His arm would tighten around her waist as well, and he would pull her in closer to him. She could hear his heart beating, smell the faint traces of her soap and dust, and feel his muscles as they rippled every time he moved. All of it was so new to her that she blushed almost constantly, never quite relaxing.

Hiiro wasn't fairing much better himself. He tried to ignore her. He tried to forget that there was a woman in front of him, practically sitting in his lap. But he couldn't forget. Every time the horse below them would lightly jog them, her back would brush up against his chest. His arm, which he had placed around her waist, would tighten as a reaction, and pull her in closer to him. Her sent traveled into his nose and he inhaled deeply. She, though dirty, still smelled of soap. Her petit form was tense in front of him; he could tell by the way she carried herself. Still, he couldn't help the thoughts that were running through his head. 

Hiiro was not innocent in the ways of women… even a lone bounty hunter such as himself spent a night or two in a brothel. But this was, as much as he hated to admit it, better than any night he had ever had. She was so innocent of everything, so pure. And that is where Hiiro stopped.

He would not let himself corrupt her. He was a dangerous bounty hunter, one that criminals and bandits heard the name of and ran from. He couldn't let himself become attached! Yes. He had been telling himself that for the last three weeks. And now it was becoming obvious to him that it was far too late, that this went beyond even a simple attachment. He hadn't been able to sleep when she was sick! He had been so worried he had paced. And now this…

"Hiiro?" Serena asked.

"Hnn."

"You didn't even hear my question, did you?" He felt her head shake in front of him. "I asked if you had finished the chicken coop?"

"And weeded the corn, and hunted for the snake that got away- the one that bit you." What he didn't mention was how he found the snake, killed it, and burned it.

"The fence?"

"I did a little more, but I wasn't sure how much you wanted done in the southeastern corner, so I stopped."

"That's fine. I'm surprised you did so much."

"Hnn."

"That really isn't such a nice thing to keep doing; grunting and such. I thought you were brought up with some manners."

"I wasn't brought up at all."

"No? I suppose then you expect me to believe you were never born then?" She teased.

"Hnn." He froze. Did he just grunt again? "Damnit." He swore under his breath.

"Hiiro Yui." He knew that tone.

"I done here told you three time a day for the last three weeks. Do not swear in such a manner!" 

"I didn't think you'd hear me." He grumbled.

"How could I not? I'm right up against your chest." She spoke without thinking. When what she had said registered in both of their minds, Serena blushed deeply and Hiiro smirked.

"Right where you should be." He whispered in her ear. She turned her head around and stared at him open mouthed.

"Hiiro? Are you feeling alright?" She asked incredulously. His last sentence had been completely out of character.

"Hnn." He grunted. When she turned her head back around, he let out a breath he had been holding. What was with him? He was smiling, laughing, flirting with her like he did with those women… she deserved some better treatment than that, she was a lady. In practice anyway.

"Hiiro." She groaned. Would he ever stop his grunting and simply speak to her?

"Serena, look up." He gently commanded. She did as he said to, and her eyes opened wide.

"Home." She sighed in blissful contentment. "You know something Hiiro? I would rather be here, at home, than anywhere in the world."

"Why?" He couldn't understand her attachment. Hell, he couldn't even understand his own attachment.

"Why? I don't know. Maybe because this here is where I was born. The soil is in my blood, it's all I've ever known."

"Will you ever leave?" 

"Not if I can help it. I want to marry here, raise children here, grow old here, and die here."

"And how will you meet your husband?" Hiiro asked quietly. He watched as her gaze became vacant and her eyes stormy.

"I will." She whispered.

After they rode in, Hiiro dismounted and very gently helped Serena do the same. The fever had left her weak, but the poison had made her more sensitive to sensations. A slightly rough jostle could mean the world of pain to her. Even over-exertion could cause dizziness and fainting spells. After Hiiro lifted her off the horse, he carried her into the house.

"Where would you like to be put?" He asked and smirked. The question sounded ridiculous. 

"In my chair by the front window please. I'druther watch you do your chores if I can't my own." She smiled widely. 

"Hnn." Hiiro grunted. She thought she was funny. Setting her down gently, he stretched. Then he went back outside to tend to the horse. The moment Serena saw him leave for the barns she stopped smiling.

"Alright." She told herself. She was going to stand and get herself a bath. Slowly, using the wall to help pull herself up, she managed to stand. She paused when she became dizzy, but did not sit back down. After a few moments passed the dizziness went away, and she made her try for the kitchen, which she could break at and then try for the washroom. 

Very slowly, step by step, she inched her way towards the kitchen. She barely reached the doorway before she felt her knees wobble and her legs practically give out below her. A few tears fell as she supported herself against the wall. The pain was almost unbearable. 

"Serena?" She heard Hiiro's voice call to her. "Did you want me to…" Hiiro stopped when he walked in the door and saw Serena standing near the kitchen, a few tears falling down her cheeks. He frowned. "You were not supposed to move." He stated the obvious.

"I know." She whispered. And then her strength did give in. As she fell, she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and back and support her. Hiiro softly cradled Serena's form against himself. She didn't resist to his light caresses, merely relaxed. She trusted him.

"Any pain?" He asked her calmly.

"Everywhere." She told him, softly letting a sob slip. He only held her closer trying to sooth her pain away. She was too important to him, it hurt him to see her hurt.

"Want to sleep?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Hungry?" Still she shook her head.

"Hiiro, I," She stuttered a bit. "I want to…" She buried her head in his chest, and he smirked.

"If I put you down, will you try to walk away again?" He lightly mocked. She laughed and shook her head. He nodded, and stepped over to the chair he had first put her in. Kneeling beside her, he wiped away the last tear that was rolling down her porcelain cheek. "I'll be back in a moment." He assured her. 

"Alright then." She nodded. 

Ten minutes later Hiiro strode back into the room, still smirking. He couldn't help it. Her innocence and discomfiture with him had made him laugh. If she wanted a bath, all she had to do was ask. But she couldn't. She had hidden her face, and when she had raised it, it had been a brilliant red. It was endearing in a strange sense.

"Serena?" He looked at the chair, half expecting it to be empty again. But she was still sitting in it. She must have been in more pain than he had originally thought. His smirk was replaced by a slight frown. "Ready?"

"Hiiro, I can't…"

"You're right, you can't. So I'm going to help you."

"It's not proper, that's what!" She cried out.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before…" He smiled devilishly. She gasped loudly and blushed furiously. 

"That's it. Absolutely not!" She shook her head. But while she was doing that, Hiiro moved towards her and picked up the woman as she continued to spew her righteousness. Through all her verbal protests, he carried her limp form from the room to the washroom. He set her down in a chair he had placed beside the tub.

"How do you want to do this?" He asked.

"Alone."

"You'll get dizzy, faint, and drown. I'm not leaving you alone." He argued.

"Then throw me in with my clothes on!" She retorted. He paused.

"Alright." He smirked. Picking her up, he relocated her above the tub.

"Stop!" She screamed. She squirmed in Hiiro's arms, then moaned in pain. She was helpless! She couldn't move to bathe herself and she couldn't move to defend herself…

Hiiro stopped just before her feet went into the tub. He knew she would stop him before he went too far. It wasn't that he was being a disgusting man; it was just him knowing that she needed a bath, plain and simple. 

"Serena, you need a bath one way or another. Now I can either help you, or be your enemy." He heard her sigh. 

"If you put me on the chair and close your eyes, I'll undress."

"And how am I supposed to put you in the tub?"

"Maybe you should put me in with my clothes on." She mussed. After a few minutes of serious deliberation, she came to a verdict. "Alright." She whispered. "But if you _ever_ mention this to anyone…"

"Serena." She looked up and her eyes met his. He was completely serious she realized. "I swear to you on the Bible I will speak of this to no one, ever." To her, to hear he was so serious he would swear it on the Bible, that was enough.

"Alright then."*

~~~While writing this I felt guilty and giddy at the same time. I think I must be the Princess of putting characters in awkward situations… but it's just too good an opportunity to pass up. I say Princess because I'm sure there's a better writer out there than me- I'm such an amateur sometimes! Review! –Vixen~~~


	10. Discussions

Chapter Nine: Discussions

*Serena sat on a blanket on floor next to a warm fire. Beside her sat two bowls from the soup Hiiro had heated for their dinner, and behind her sat Hiiro himself. Actually, he was kneeling behind her, brushing out her long damp tresses.

"Why do you keep it so long?" He asked.

"My father said that it was the only way he would be able to pick his daughter out from the other hired hands at the end of the day." She half smiled while thinking of the memory. 

"That was probably true."

"It was very true Hiiro Yui, and don't you go forgetting it." She giggled. She liked the feeling of having someone brush her hair. It was a very personal experience, she realized. No one but Hiiro had ever seen her hair down. No one. "And anyway Hiiro, why don't you comb your hair?"

"I do."

"I don't believe you." She accused. He smirked behind her.

"That's too bad." He mussed.

"Then why is it always so messy?"

"I'm a bounty hunter, beauty don't do much for me in my line of work." She laughed.

"In that case, I feel I should tell you, I like your hair messy."

"Do you?"

"Yes. But don't ask me why, heaven only knows." He put the brush down and moved to sit beside her. 

"Then maybe I should ask heaven."

"I thought you weren't a God-fearing man?"

"People change."

"You've changed." She told him quietly, laying her head on his arm. He shifted, and then she found her head was on his shoulder, and his arm around her waist. She should have pulled away. She knew she should have. But she couldn't bring herself to leave his warm embrace. So she settled into it and relaxed instead.

"I noticed."

"Yes. You smile and laugh; you never did that when you first came here. You joke something horrible as well. And you're more helpful."

"You're more impaired than when I first arrived, I have to be more helpful."

"There goes your dry sense of humor." She pointed out. He smirked.

"Hnn."

"And another thing, we really should work on that grunt of yours."

"Hnn." She sighed. 

"Hiiro?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me who you are? What made you a bounty hunter? Why are you after Wild Shields and who is he?" 

"Some things are better kept a secret. You know that."

"Yes, but some things, like your past, aren't."

"Alright then. I was raised by an old man. I don't know who my parents were, but the old man, James, took decent care of me. When he died, I didn't have much to go on. No farm like you. So I took up the only line of work that didn't cost much- bounty hunting. I'm more than dead accurate with my shots, and you've seen me with knives and the ax."

"So then you're a good hunter?" She frowned deeply.

"I've never not caught a man I've hunted."

"What about Wild Shields? What exactly does he do?" She pressed, thirsty to know more.

"He's a major bandit who's killed more people than I have. That's saying something."

"Is he a terrible man?"

"He steals, kills, cheats, and backstabs. Sins, am I correct?"

"You've killed."

"Justice needs to be served one way or another." Serena frowned even more. She didn't believe he was right. Justice could only be served in a person's heart and mind when their conscience caught up with them. Killing them wouldn't allow them to recognize their mistakes and feel guilt, feel sorrow, for what they had done.

"Why do you care about my work?" Hiiro asked.

"I was only wondering."

"Harm comes to many who just wonder. You'd do well to remember to keep your mouth shut and questions to yourself."

"How dare you!" Serena gasped. She strained to lift her head from Hiiro's shoulder. "Just you hold your own tongue Hiiro Yui!" It wasn't that what he had said bothered her so much… wait, yes it was. But not because of the implication it held, it was because of the words he had chosen. _He_ had once spoken nearly the exact same words to her… her mind clouded with the memory.

"You just keep your hands to yourself pig!" She had screamed. Of course she should have known better, her insults only enticed _him_ more.

"Now, now, is that any way to treat me Sere dear?" She could almost feel _his_ hands roaming over her stomach and continuing up…she had shuddered in revulsion and moved to slap _him_. But _he_ had held her hands pinned above her.

"It is the only way to treat you! Do you even care about the child you just murdered?" She had yelled.

"Curiosity killed the cat Serena," _his_ eyes had darkened. "Just you keep that pretty little mouth of yours quiet and those questions of yours to yourself." And _he_ had moved in to kiss her. Luckily just as _he_ did so the dinner triangle had sounded, and _he_ immediately dropped her. "Maybe next time kitten." _He_ had smiled darkly and then walked away, leaving her ready to cry.

And now how dare Hiiro think he can say the same thing? She shivered voluntarily and closed her eyes in rage. Was Hiiro so much like _him_ that they even spoke the same words to her? Would he be the same? Perhaps questions did present problems, but if she didn't ask, she would be left behind in the dust. 

Hiiro heard her words and felt the warmth of her body leave his side as she struggled to pull away from him. He could make out the goose bumps on her arms and watched as she shuddered and closed her eyes. Had his words affected her that much? He was right to advise her as he did, but he didn't see why she had become so emotional over such a small thing.

"Time for sleep." He finally broke their heavy silence. Serena looked at him, and her eyes he could see cloudy frustration and anger. And fear… he had never seen fear in her before. It chilled him to his core, to see her vibrant blue eyes misted with the new emotion. She feared him… what had he done?

"Very well." She choked out quietly. She shuddered as Hiiro touched her to pick her up, but said nothing. He reminded her too much of _him_… the only difference was that Hiiro was there, with her, not hundreds of miles away.

Hiiro quietly carried Serena to her room and laid her on her bed. He pulled her covers up, but this time he retreated quickly; not nearly brave enough to kiss her brow once more. If she was afraid of him now, he would have to earn her trust again before he tried such a move again.

"Goodnight." He managed to whisper. Then he slipped out of her room and gently shut the door behind him. Serena lay awake on the bed for a long time afterwards. This was going too far, she knew. It had hurt her that he hadn't apologized for his actions. But what had hurt her still more was that he had made no move to kiss her goodnight as he had the night before. She knew that because it ached so that he had not acted she was getting attached. She had to put an end to this foolish nonsense before something came of it. 

With the new resolution firmly planted in her mind, Serena closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. But still her dreams were haunted by an ache she did not fully comprehend, and so she remained restless and tormented the rest of the lonely night.

)(

For the next few days, the entire farm seemed as if it were falling apart. Serena was unable to stand, much less do her chores, so they fell behind in the schedule that she had set for them to follow. The corral was only half way complete, and though Hiiro spent a good portion of his afternoons working on it, he still had to deal with all of the horses, the chickens, the three hogs, and the cow. 

But what truly began to split them apart was not the workload, but their sheer stubbornness when it came to each other. Since the night they had returned, Serena avoided Hiiro as much as possible. This proved to be quite a feat because she needed him to get around, and he need her to tell him what she needed done.

Hiiro didn't completely understand what he had done wrong. It wasn't just his words, he knew. He had said far crueler things to her in the past and she had bounced back. He didn't even think she was capable of holding a grudge. But he was proved sorely wrong. It ached in his very bones to think that she feared him and that was the reason that she avoided him. Was it his past? Did she not approve of the killing? Or was it his lack of parentage? No. Somehow he didn't believe she would hold either of those things against him. He must have subconsciously done something else. But what, he still did not know.

He should have been happy that she was avoiding him. He should have been glad that their ties had been damaged- it would make his leaving much easier. But he was more depressed at heart than anything else. He preformed his chores only half as efficiently as usual, and his nights he lay awake, unable to sleep knowing she was in the next room over angered with him.

The argument was taking its toll on Serena as well. She watched Hiiro outside all day, breaking his back and pouring his sweat into her home, her dear home, knowing that when he came in at night she would once again have to act cold towards him. Since the argument, she had realized something. Hiiro was not _him_. There were a great many differences between them, differences she felt terrible for not noticing in the first place.

Hiiro truly cared for her home. When he worked, though he had only been working half-heartedly she could tell, he still put forth his best effort. _He_ had never cared enough to put sweat and blood into the land she was so fond of. Hiiro was gentle with her, even when he was angry or in a poor mood. He had never screamed at her for anything; never hit her. Never. However _he_ had had a violent temper. When _he_ was angry, things tended to be broken or thrown around, including her. And another thing: Hiiro never touched her. Of course he had to lift her to move her, but besides that, he never whistled, felt her up, or made a crude remark about such things. Those things had been everyday occurrences when _he_ was around. She had been so foolish to ever think that they could be alike.

And their motives for killing? Hiiro's was to administer justice, not to become more powerful or wealthier. Serena did not like the thought of taking life in the least, but if it came to pass that someone had to do so, for self-defense or to protect others, then she would support them. To her, Hiiro's motives more closely matched than _his_ ever would.

But Serena didn't have the choice. As guilty as she felt for misjudging him, she could still not bring herself to apologize to Hiiro. If she did, she would be signing his death warrant, she knew. _He_ had claimed her for his own, and now she was forever bound to him. If she forgave Hiiro, she knew what would ultimately happen. She would let things go too far with him, and then he would be killed…murdered. She would rather them both suffer and allow him to live than kill him. 

So the days passed slowly, the two hardly speaking. Awkward silence filled their meals, and a feeling of finality hung in the air that neither liked. *

~~~PLEASE REVIEW! I don't want this fic to be trapped in the shadows of Though All Was Quiet or Shangri-La, so please remind me that you do care! –Vixen ~~~


	11. Letters

Chapter Ten: Letters

*Hiiro couldn't take it any more. This fight was driving him mad. He drove the sludge hammer down hard onto the post as he pounded it into the ground. Besides, what had this whole misunderstanding been about? He couldn't even remember. Two weeks had passed by, and if he had to survive any longer this way, he was going to go crazy from the dull ache that had settled in his chest. 

"Damnit!" He threw the hammer down. Storming from the fields, he made for the house. 

Serena thought she had heard someone scream something, but from her position on the couch near the fireplace she couldn't be sure. She sighed and looked down. She was wearing a light blue dress. She had gotten desperate… all breeches were all too dirty to be worn, and she still wasn't able to move enough to do the wash. The long silken material and thin layer of ruffles below it felt thick and heavy, completely confining, especially in the heat. Sighing she once again picked up her sewing and practiced in vain to improve herself. Suddenly the door flew open. She gasped and turned around. 

When he walked straight for her, she worried slightly. Was he alright? "Hiiro? What are yo…" She was cut off as he crushed his lips to hers in a long, solid kiss. After her complete shock wore off, she tried to pull away, only to find his hand had moved to hold her head firmly in its place. But it didn't matter soon, because she submitted and leaned in to participate.

The moment his lips had touched hers, he knew what he was doing was right. He felt her try to escape, try to break their connection, but he forced her to stay, and soon he felt her begin to softly respond. Her gentle lips pressed back against his and his head clouded, all reasonable thought dripped from his mind. He heard her moan softly and lean in ever more, pressing herself to him as much as she could sitting down.

Serena had long since given up trying to explain away the feelings that surged through her lips. She could feel every sweet sensation as Hiiro's lips devoured her own. He was so desperate in his kiss, in his desire for her, but completely controlled at the same time. How could one man be so wonderful at kissing? Her entire body felt languid and she moaned, wanting more. When the kiss finally broke, they stared at each other intently for a few moments. 

"Why did you do that?" she asked him quietly. 

"Because." She blinked. She should have expected him to answer with something like that. He was such a mystery to her… No, she couldn't let him get to her- she wouldn't sign his death certificate.

"Just because you felt like it? Is that all then?" She replied haughtily, trying to dissuade him. He knew that tone of voice. She was pushing him away on purpose. But it wouldn't work this way, not again.

"This fight has to end."

"I don't see that it does." She replied indignantly.

"I do. I'm going crazy." He told her firmly.

"Tough."

"No." He grabbed her shoulders gently. "It doesn't have to be. Why are you fighting me?"

"You need to leave this room Hiiro." She wanted to pull away, but his gentle hold on her shoulders prevented it. Even when he was this mad he was being tender... it brought tears to her eyes.

"No. I want an answer Serena."

"I can't give you one." She cried out. "I can't…"

"What are you hiding from me? What is it that you can't give me a reason as to why you avoid me?"

"Leave." She choked.

"No." He was so stubborn! She shook with tears threatening. 

"Please?" She was reduced to begging…

"No. Serena, you have to tell me why-" His sentence was cut off by a knock at the door. He sighed in exasperation, but stood and released Serena. She quickly brushed her skirts off and tried to blink away any traces of tears that might have lingered. 

When Hiiro was sure Serena was ready, he readied his hand near his gun in case their visitor became unfriendly. Opening the door, he was greeted with a face he had seen before in the town.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Ms. Kemmer in?" The young man asked. Hiiro opened the door and the man stepped inside.

"Hello Jack, what can I do for you?" Serena asked in the most upbeat voice she could muster. It must not have fooled the man.

"Are you feeling well Ms. Kemmer?"

"I'm feeling fine thank you. Are you here solely to inquire of my health?" The man blushed.

"No, I am afraid not. The stage coach came in this morning, and with them came a letter for you."

"Letter?" Hiiro grunted. The man eyes Hiiro warily.

"A letter for Ms. Kemmer." The man stated again to Hiiro. When he turned to look at Serena again, he shot her a glance, and her heart broke. She knew whom the letter was from.

"Thank you Jack." Serena managed to give him a small smile. The boy smiled grimly back and handed her the letter.

"Ms. Kemmer, you need only thank me if the letter brings you good news." He responded. Then he tipped his hat to her, and Hiiro, and then left, closing the door behind him. Serena simply stared at the letter, knowing what it surely had to read. 

"Are you going to open it?" Hiiro prompted her. She meant simply to glance at him, but her eyes lingered longer than she had wanted.

"No… not now."

"Serena,"

"Hiiro, did you finish the fence?" He picked up his hat.

"I'll be back in around five." He gruffly stated and then walked outside. As he left, Serena looked at the letter again, and then she looked out the window. She could see Hiiro's form disappearing into the distance. How could she ever face him if he knew? And though her heart broke inside, Serena tucked the letter away and picked up her sewing again. The wild west was a dangerous place; she couldn't afford heartbreak- it would only destroy her faster.

Dinner was silent, more so than usual. Neither of the two ate much, if at all. Each both wondered what the other was thinking, but neither was willing to break the silence. After the meal was finished, Serena calmly turned to Hiiro.

"Would you please help me back to my room?"

"Hnn." But he did walk over to her side of the table and helped her to stand. He supported as she walked to her room and then helped sit her on her bed. "Do you need your nightclothes?" His heart skipped a beat as she blushed… her innocence never seemed to fail to attract him.

"No thank you." He nodded, and then left. As Serena sat on her bed in the silence, she watched the sun set from her window. When it had gone too low and the light left was minimal, she lit a candle and continued to sit and stare into the dark.

Finally she could take it no longer. Pulling out the letter, she carefully ripped it open. She pulled out a page of messy, scripted writing. Taking a deep breath, she began to read.

"Dearest Kitten;

Do you miss me yet Kitten? Have ached to have my arms around you as mine have ached to hold you? Do you miss our daily interludes in the barn? In the field? By the well? I miss running my arms over your delicate skin, kissing your soft lips, only to have you slap me. Long have I been away, but rest assured Kitten, I will return…"

Serena read the rest of the letter and her fear and rage grew. She hated _him_! Oh how she hated _him_! How dare _he_ write such things? How dare _he_ assume so much! Then her mind fell. How would she prevent _him_ from doing such things? If _he_ knew she detested it, _he_ would only do it more. And now… _he_ was coming back… coming… home.

A lone sob escaped her throat as she dropped the letter to the floor and it slipped beneath her bed. No! She couldn't do this! Hot tears welled up in her sapphire eyes and spilled over down her porcelain cheeks. She sobbed silently as her heart broke with the realization that there was no hope left.

Hiiro lay on his bed, eyes closed. But he was not asleep. He was not even dressed to sleep. How could he sleep after today? In his mind the memory of the kiss her and Serena had shared played over and over, and he could still feel the heat of her soft lips pressed against his in their lethargic and passionate moment.

Then slowly his mind registered a noise. It began softly, then got louder and more desperate. Hiiro sat up and walked over to the wall across from his bed. Through the wall he could hear Serena sobbing. Never before had he heard a sound worse than he crying. This was not the same as her crying because of pain, this was the heartfelt sob of a woman whose spirit had been broken. And his own heart cracked and shattered to hear it.

Hiiro spent a moment more listening to her cries, then decided he needed to act. He opened his door and walked to hers. Knocking gently, he opened it without her permission.

Serena did not hear the knock, but she did hear the door open. Frantically she tried to wipe her tears away, tried to hide her pain. But when she looked up and met Hiiro's stormy eyes, she broke down again. Hiding her face in her hands, she let the warm arms that encircled her comfort her. Leaning in closer to him, she grasped at his shirt, hoping he was not going to disappear. 

"Please tell me what is wrong?" Hiiro asked.

"I can't. You don't understand…"

"Because you haven't explained it."

"You'll hate me."

"No."

"And even if you don't… it would be like signing your death certificate. I cannot do that to you." She sobbed harder and held onto him tighter. He looked down at her tight-lipped.

"The letter did this to you."

"No." She shook her head as her sobs quieted.

"Serena." He looked at her.

"I know Wild Shields." She whispered. Hiiro pushed her away slightly.

"What?" his eyes narrowed.

"Darien was born in this town." She whispered. "Our parents were old friends."

"No." Hiiro growled. "He was born in Philadelphia!" She shook her head.

"A fabrication."

"He wrote you the letter. Why? What did it say?" Hiiro couldn't decided whether to be livid with her for leading him on and not telling him, or to be worried about what exactly about Wild Shields had made her cry.

"Darien and my father came to an… arrangement when I was twelve. My father wanted to do business with Darien's family, and Darien… Darien wanted me."

"What are you saying Serena?"

"In exchange for the business, my father promised Darien my hand in marriage." *

~~~Aren't I evil? Actually, I don't know what I want to happen next! I know what I want to happen, just not the order of events. Hmm, one day I really should try planning a fic first. No matter! REVIEW S'il vous plait! –Vixen ~~~


	12. Insatiable Hunger

Chapter Eleven: Insatiable Hunger

*Hiiro sat stunned by the words Serena had just spoken. She was engaged to the man whom he was out to kill? His mind spun. What did this mean? Had she betrayed Shields for him? Did she love Shields? Did she?

"Do you love him?" Serena looked up through her puffy red eyes.

"Love him? That pig?" She sneered. Pulling from Hiiro's grasp she stood and turned away from him. She crossed her arms over her chest, as if to protect herself from some unseen force. "I could never love him. He is a heartless, ruthless murderer who cares nothing for me save for my looks." More tears streamed silently down her cheeks.

"I am a ruthless murderer as well." Hiiro stated softly.

"No." She whirled around and ignored the pain and effort it took to do it. "Hiiro Yui, you look me in the eye. You are no such thing." She declared softly.

"I've killed Serena. I want to kill him."

"Your motives are?" She asked softly.

"To stop him from killing anymore people."

"And that is what sets you apart from him." She told him firmly. Hiiro glared.

"And what is it that drives him?" He spat.

"Pure greed." She hissed in contempt. He had never heard her so disgusted with anyone. "Do you know why I hate him?" Hiiro shook his head. Serena took a deep breath.

"When I was younger, I was madly in love with a boy named Duo. It was no more than a crush, really. When Darien found out, he murdered Duo in front of the entire town. The entire town! And then he grabbed me by my neck and held me out for everyone to see. And he told them that if he ever found out that any of them tried to hurt me, would not help me, or tried to steal me away from him he would kill them all."

"You are the cause of the town's dislike of strangers?"

"Yes, through Darien. He destroyed any friendships I had. Then, when I ran from him, I had nowhere to hide but this farm. He would get so angry with me when I would disappear from his sight for hours on end. But I couldn't stay near him."

Hiiro watched her shuddered and closed his eyes. He couldn't decipher what to think or do. On one hand he went on what he knew. Serena had never lied to him, but she had kept this a secret. However he knew she was too innocent to have known this would affect him this much. 

On the other hand he went on his feelings. He felt hurt, somehow betrayed she had not told him of both Shields and of this boy Duo. He felt jealous. But he also felt relieved to know that Serena hated Shields and that Duo was out of the picture. Both hands pointed for him to take one direction, but all his logic told him he should go the other. He opened his eyes and looked once more at Serena.

She stood before him in the dull candlelight. The light blue dress made her look different, more womanly. Her skin looked pale and flawless save the tearstains that ran down both her cheeks. Her sapphire eyes were melancholy and full of tears, and her long honey blonde hair spilled over her shoulders and back shrouding her in gold. Her expression was one of anger, sadness, and pain. She was so innocent to everything… 

Hiiro reached out and tugged at Serena. He pulled her in close to him and held her tightly. Damn logic. He had been ignoring it so far and everything had turned out fine, why not this as well? Besides. He could no longer deny what he felt for Serena.

"Serena. If you vanished from my sight for hours at a time, I would be angry too." He murmured in her ear. She leaned into him, drawing from his strength.

"Would you?"

"Yes." And he leaned forward and kissed her. Softly at first, and then they deepened the kiss and passion overruled their senses. When they broke, Serena pushed him away.

"Hiiro, you can't!" She gasped flushing a brilliant red.

"I can't what? Kiss you?" He mocked.

"It's improper, that's what!" She replied indignantly. He laughed a deep, throaty laugh at her. Their gazes met, and she could see the fire in his swirling midnight blue eyes.

"I don't give a damn if it's improper or not." He told her in a low growl. He bent over and kissed her ear, trailing small butterfly kisses down her neck. He would have continued, but the damn dress she was wearing made that impossible.

"Hiiro." She moaned slightly in bliss. So lightheaded, so warm, so loved… No! "Hiiro! Stop this! It isn't just that it's improper! Darien's threat…"

"You think Shields can kill me?" He smirked darkly.

"You don't know him Hiiro! He isn't a man to take lightly." She warned him.

"Neither am I." Hiiro replied. 

"You don't understand Hiiro! He's violent. And strong."

"Really? Stronger than me?" Hiiro asked pulling her back into his arms. She gasped.

"I…I…"

"Don't know? Did he ever hold you like this?" He teased. But she frowned.

"Yes, he did. And he did more. And when I slapped him and kicked him, he laughed and continued to do it. And when I spat at him, he hit me. I know his strength Hiiro! You underestimate him!" Hiiro frowned.

"He hit you?" She blushed.

"I told you he has a temper. When he's angry his favorite thing to do it throw things- from plates to me."

"And he touched you?" She blushed deeper than before.

"He was a sick man Hiiro." She looked down, ashamed. "He had an insatiable hunger to touch me, I think."

"I'll murder him with my bare hands." Hiiro was livid. How dare someone try to corrupt his innocent Serena? Kissing was one thing, but more than that without a woman's consent was a disgusting and perverted thing to do. That man truly was a bastard!

"Hiiro, I'm serious! That man… he's a no good scoundrel! He plays dirty!" She implored him to think. But she already knew what he would say.

"Serena, I swear to you I am not going to let him come back here and harm you." His arms tightened around her and he inhaled the sweet scent of her clean hair. "I am going to protect you."

"Hiiro…"

"No." He quieted her. And for once, she did stop. For a while they stood in silence, just enjoying the feeling of being close to each other. But when Hiiro noticed Serena's eyes were slowly beginning to shut, he decided it was time for bed. 

"Come on Serena." He softly shook her awake.

"Hmm." She sighed. "I'm so tired I could just sleep here all night."

"Hnn." He grunted, amused at her tired state. He walked her over to the bed and sat her on it. She began to unbutton the dress she was wearing, and Hiiro turned around knowing she expected him to know to do so on his own. A few moments later he heard shuffling noises, and then a large dress landed on him. She giggled and Hiiro mumbled something she didn't hear.

"Goodnight Hiiro." She said softly. He turned around. She was sitting in her bed, halfway under her covers in nothing more than her white undershirt and bloomers. She looked devilishly innocent… he inwardly groaned.

"Goodnight Serena." He answered. He turned to leave, then stopped. Turning back around, he made his way towards the bed. When he reached it he softly kissed Serena's mouth, then as she snuggled down beneath her blankets he kissed her forehead. She smiled with her eyes closed.

"Sinful man." And she instantly fell into a deep sleep.

Hiiro shed his clothes and fell into his bed easily. Slipping under the blankets he closed his own tired eyes. But they were happy tired eyes. His fight with Serena had been resolved, he knew Shields was heading his direction, and most importantly, Serena trusted him again. He sighed. She was lovely and sweet, not to mention bossy and strong minded when she wanted to be. He loved it all. And he was asleep.

)(

"Time to wake up gun boy." A sweet voice whispered in his ear. Hiiro smiled in his sleep. "Come on Hiiro, time to get up." The voice came again, this time slightly laughing.

"I'm tired Serena. Go away and come back tomorrow." He moaned. Then his eyes shot open. "You're walking on your own?" She nodded vigorously.

"Come on gun boy, I made breakfast!" She laughed and walked out his door. Hiiro lay gaping for a few moments more. She was walking on her own! It had taken her three weeks after the snakebite to get her back to this strength. The poison must have been strong for her petite body to have had that hard a time battling it. 

Then what she had said to him registered. Breakfast! Something he hadn't burned! Hiiro smirked at his own eagerness for another of Serena's well cooked home cooking. Dressing as quickly as he could, he entered the kitchen and stepped up behind Serena, who was standing in front of the iron stove stirring something.

"Smells good." He said. She jumped.

"Hiiro Yui, I done told you not to sneak up on me like that!" She scolded lightly.

"Sorry. Forgive me?" He asked, leaning down and hovering just above her lips.

"Well, alright." She submitted. He pulled away.

"Good." She glared.

"Sinful man." They glared at each other and then smiled. Hiiro then did bend down and brushed his lips against her softly.

Each time Hiiro did that, kissed her like that, she fell more and more in love with him. She couldn't help it. She knew it was wrong, socially unacceptable for a man to kiss a lady as he did before they were married, but when he did it, it seemed all right. Darien had done it too, but his kisses had never been sweet or gentle, only cruel and hard. Hiiro had a way about himself that Serena didn't quite understand. He could be so cold and emotionless at times, but when he was alone with her and the mood struck him, he had a salty sense of humor and an uncanny tendency to flirt. Maybe that was why she liked him; his changes so often reflected in his actions were so dynamic and thrilling, while at the same time sweet and fulfilling.

"I have to go into town today." He told her when they parted. "I need to replace the horseshoes on one of the horses. The red mare."

"I need sugar too."

"Come with me." He asked. She raised one eyebrow.

"Why? If you hadn't noticed, I do not like the town as much as you do." 

"I want you near me. I don't want Shields showing up here without me here to protect you. You can come with me and I can keep you safe."

"You know I'm not incapable of defending myself. I have my knives. And if all else fails, I can hide. It's no different from the danger I faced in the past when you went into town."

"I know. I just want your company." He told her. She looked at him for a moment.

"Alright. I suppose I could pay Quatre a visit as well, check up on everything." Hiiro's eyes darkened.

"Serena, Quatre…"

"I know Hiiro. He's told me before. And I had to tell him that I was sorry, that I couldn't never return his feelings."

"Couldn't never?" Hiiro smirked.

"Couldn't ever. Why do you have to correct me like that? I like being wrong."

"And I like being right." 

"Gun boy, you're pushing it. Do me a favor and saddle the horses while I clean these here dishes." She smiled widely, and Hiiro knew she had purposely said it wrong.

"Yes mame." She promptly kicked him out of the kitchen for his remark, and he left to saddle the horses. *

~~~I'm really working towards a goal of 200 reviews here people! PLEASE make my day and let me know you liked this! It's coming to and end so quickly you won't have many more chances to tell me what you think! Much love –Vixen ~~~


	13. Showdown Commitment

Chapter Twelve: Showdown Commitment

*Their ride to the town was uneventful and rather quick compared to their journey home after the snakebite. People in the streets wondered when the both Hiiro and Serena ride in. It was unusual to see Serena, especially in a dress, but Serena with Hiiro? The gossip had already begun. 

Their first stop was the horseshoe smith Wufei Chang. He was a short oriental man who had come out west looking for more business than his pervious horseshoe business had given him, and he had settled in quite nicely. Hiiro and Wufei had an understanding that one of them wanted to work, and the other wanted work done, so they should skip the formalities and get down to business.

"Hiiro. Which horse needs the shoes?" Wufei asked as they rode in. 

"The red mare." Hiiro and Serena dismounted and Serena handed her horse's reins over to Wufei.

"Two hours." Wufei said after looking at the shoes. "Only two need to be replaced."

"I'll be back for her then." Hiiro nodded in a goodbye, and he and Serena led their other horse over to the hitching post outside of the store. After tying him up they entered the general store.

"Mr. Yui and… Miss Kemmer!" The shop keep greeted them from behind the counter. 

"Hello Jared." Serena gave him a small smile. She didn't like the way her looked at her, but felt she had to be polite. Hiiro nodded his hello.

"My Miss Kemmer, you done get prettier each time I see you." The man smiled hungrily at her.

"Hnn." Hiiro stepped up beside Serena. "We need sugar."

"Five pounds white, two pounds brown please." Serena requested from behind Hiiro. She could have stood up to the man for herself, but if Hiiro was willing to do it for her, she supposed she would let him be slightly possessive.

"Uh, right." The man stuttered. He handed over the sugar soon afterwards. "Anything else?"

"No thank you." Serena waved him off.

"Together that comes to five dollars." Serena grimaced, but brought out her purse. Hiiro took the sugar and left to put it with the horse as Serena counted out the money.

"Gets more expensive each time." She sighed as she handed the money over.

"Well you know, if you're ever pressed for cash, Serena," She looked up when he used her first name- it was rude. "If you ever need to make a quick fifteen dollars, I'd be willing to pay for a few… favors." Serena gasped and quickly slapped the man.

"How dare you?"

"Just suggesting…" The shop keep muttered,

"There a problem here?" Hiiro stepped back in, wondering what was taking Serena so long.

"No, no problem Mr. Yui."

"No, we're fine Hiiro." Serena said with a white face. He knew something had happened. Turning his focus to the man behind the counter, Hiiro glared.

"Suggest it again, and you'll be seeing Trowa." He curtly stated. Serena couldn't help but feel vindicated by Hiiro's threat and she walked over to him.

"Thank you." He nodded and they stepped out.

"No wonder you don't like coming into town." Hiiro frowned. 

"But now I have you with me. Let those idiot cowboys try it now." She smiled at him. He smirked. "Can we visit Quatre now?" She asked suddenly.

"Why?" His eyes narrowed again.

"Jealousy is a sin you know." She laughed.

"Do you think I care?" He smiled.

"Yes, I do. Come on then, let's go." And they walked off to Quatre's.

)(

The tight knit pack of six men rode jauntily along the beaten path. They had been on the trail for a long time; it was easy for anyone to spot that. Their clothes were worn, torn, and dirty. Their faces had shaggy, scraggly beards, and their greasy hair hung in their eyes under their sweat stained hats.

"How much longer to this town of yours Shields?" One of the men with shaggy blonde hair called out. A few light chuckles came from the other men. "I'm beginning to think it don't exist." 

"It's there Jed." Darien smiled good-naturedly. He was on top. There wasn't a town he hadn't put on his payroll, and now he was home to his fiancé, the hot-tempered but sinfully gorgeous woman Serena Kemmer. "But we ain't going through the town. It'd be a shameful waste of time, that's what."

"So we're going directly to your home then? Darien, you love this woman more than you love us." Another of his comrades sneered with laughter. 

"Andrew, she's not an ordinary woman. Once you meet her, you'd do best to keep your mouth shut, else wise I might end up killing you."

"She can cook you said?" A large man shot a dark glance at Darien.

"Best cooking in the whole damned western frontier. Can't imagine last time I had anything so good as her food."

"That good?" The man skeptically questioned again.

"That good and more."

"And she's a looker? Haven't seen anything pretty for a while Darien."

"Look but don't touch. Or you won't live to see the next morning." Darien warned.

"So how much longer till this damned house of yours?"

"We should be coming up on the land shortly. And after that, it's smooth riding till we get there." Darien smirked. 'I'm coming Kitten. Better hope you're ready for me.' 

)(

"Serena! What a surprise!" Were the first words out of Quatre's mouth. Then he paused. "Nothing wrong I trust?" 

"We were in town, and I thought I would visit."

"We?" Quatre's face fell slightly. He opened the door wider and found Hiiro's form stood behind Serena.

"Me and Hiiro of course." She smiled at him and laughed slightly.

"Won't you come in then? Have coffee?" Quatre offered her a strained smile and held his door open for them.

"We would like that very much." Serena told him as she stepped in. Hiiro grunted, but followed her in.

"So what were the both of you doing in town on such a nice day?" Quatre made small talk as he poured the coffee. Serena accepted her cup gratefully and inhaled the strong aroma. Quatre watched her content face and the serene smile that crossed it. She looked happier than he had seen her in years.

"We were running errands." Hiiro supplied the answer. Quatre sharply shifted his gaze to look at the man whom had spoken. Even he seemed more relaxed than before- slightly more guarded, but relaxed as well. Quatre had to smile. How could someone achieve such an ironic air about themselves as Hiiro did? To his knowledge no one else had the talent.

"That may be, but why then are the both of you here? Serena, you hate coming into town."

"Hiiro wouldn't leave without me. He's as over protective as you are Quatre." Serena smiled gently as she jabbed both men's egos at once.

"Oh?" Quatre asked. He could already assume what had happened between the two.

"Of course. But he did have a better reason than that Quatre." Quatre's eyes widened in surprise at the news. "Quatre, when the stage came in the other day, I received a letter." Quatre gulped, and he saw Hiiro's eyes darken at the mention of the letter. So he knew about _him_ did he?

"And Darien's news was?" Quatre prompted her.

"He's coming home." She whispered. She felt Hiiro shift beside her, and she leaned in closer to him to gather strength. She felt his arm gently and discreetly sneak around her waist to hold her.

"He's on his way?" Quatre pressed.

"He claims he's going to be home before it's time to harvest the crops. And that he wants to complete our 'contract' before fall sets in." Quatre dropped his cup shakily.

"Quatre? Are you alright?" Serena asked worriedly. Even Hiiro had to admit he had never seen the boy so pale.

"Yes. Just don't much like the bad news." He replied softly. Then he hardened his eyes. "Hiiro, he'll kill you if he finds out you're even living within a five mile radius of Serena."

"He wants to kill me anyway. I'm a bounty hunter who's killed more of his men than he can count. And I want to kill him."

"Hiiro!" Serena gasped. She had never heard him be so blatant about his line of work.

"Serena, you've said it yourself, I'm a sinful man." He stated quietly.

"I know, but this is very much different from that Hiiro. Isn't there another reason he'll kill you?" She asked quietly.

"My hunting him, and my kissing you." Hiiro snorted unceremoniously, looking at her darkly with his deep, piercing blue eyes. Though she tried to fight it, Serena was held captive by his eyes, and felt his arm tighten around her waist.

Quatre, long since forgotten by the pair, looked on in slight shock. So Hiiro had done what he himself had been too much of a coward to do. Hiiro had acted upon his emotions, Hiiro had ignored Darien's threats, and Hiiro had won Serena's heart. But the pain in his heart was mild, Quatre supposed. Knowing Serena was happy with Hiiro rather than trapped with Darien was a load off his mind. 

"Hiiro Yui! You're positively sinful!" She smacked him lightly across his chest. But Hiiro grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.

"That would be the point." He smirked. She gasped and flushed, but said nothing in response. Then she regained her composure, and, remembering where they were, she turned back to Quatre.

"Quatre, Hiiro wants to fight Darien! Please, talk some sense into gun boy over here! Tell him about Darien, his power…" Serena pleaded.

"Serena, what can I tell him? Hiiro, don't you go fighting Darien. He's a bad man." Quatre joked. 

"Quatre, I was quite serious! Please warn him what he wants to go up against" Quatre became serious.

"She's right in a sense. Darien's got and quick hand with god accuracy. He don't panic when cornered, and he's got a group of five others just as capable riding with him." 

"Hnn."

"Hiiro, listen to Quatre!" Serena prodded.

"Serena, I'm not letting you go back to him. I swore to protect you, let me."

"But who will protect you?" She whispered. "Six against one is hardly a fair fight Hiiro."

"I'll manage."

"You know…" Quatre interjected. It was now or never. Hiiro had the right idea; he wasn't about to let Darien push them around any longer. "Hiiro, if you need back up, you have my gun."

"Quatre, no!" Serena gasped and paled.

"Hnn." Hiiro grunted. Then he rethought briefly. "How good a shot are you Winner?"

"Pretty fair."

"Hnn."

"No, you can't do this! The both of you are mad!"

"Really? I might be getting new business soon then." Another, familiar voice rang through the room. "I hope you don't mind Quatre, but I let myself in."

"Trowa."

"Barton." Quatre, then Hiiro acknowledged him. 

"Hello Trowa." Serena gave him a sad smile. "I hear you were inquiring about my… health." She teased gently. While Quatre and Hiiro had not been pleased to have Trowa buzzing around her, she didn't mind. She, Trowa, and Quatre had grown up together, and whatever Trowa had said he wanted to do, he had only been making sure Quatre would have another motive to keep her alive. 

"Serena, it's been a long time." Trowa smiled at the pretty girl before him. His heart gave a slight jump every time he saw her, a painful reminder of the ancient feelings he still harbored for her. He knew that he could never confess them to her, that though she would not laugh, she would turn him away.

Trowa had been a back player in the games of the hearts that were being played between the youth in the town. Serena had once been sweet over their old friend Duo, who had gladly returned the feelings. All three of the boys, Quatre, Trowa, and Duo, had been good friends during their days in the school. Serena had been the love interest of all three boys, until she began to express her feelings for Duo. After that he and Quatre had tried to forget her, to ease the pain and be happy for their friend. 

Unfortunately not a few weeks later Darien Shields had ridden into town and made an example of Duo that was still burned into Trowa's memory. After that, both he and Quatre had wanted to move in again, to be friend her once more and comfort her, but Darien's threat had kept them away. 

To this day Trowa knew Quatre still harbored deep feelings for Serena, and that he had even told her of his love for her. But from the way they acted, it was apparent she had refused him, and that Quatre, even if she hadn't refused him, would not have acted upon his feelings because of Darien. 

Trowa himself had tried to forget his feelings all together, but even still, when he saw Serena's sweet smile and angelic face, he still felt the same jolt of energy run through his body. 

"Trowa, why don't you join us, please?" Serena offered her seat to him.

"Serena, a man is supposed to offer his seat to a lady, not the other way around." Trowa told her bemused. But he caught Hiiro's glare and knew that he found nothing funny in his flirtatious comment.

"Still, sit Trowa." Quatre told him, trying to break the ice. Trowa nodded and pulled up a chair.

"Now explain to me what has you thinking Quatre and Hiiro are crazy Serena?" Trowa smiled good-naturedly.

"Darien is coming home Trowa, and they want to fight him when he does." Needless to say that was not what Trowa had been expecting.

"He's coming back?"

"Looks like you'll be getting some business Trowa." Quatre snorted angrily. 

"This is no laughing matter Quatre." Trowa told him smirking. But his eyes told a different story. "Which of you wants to be measured first?"

"Trowa!" Serena scolded. "This is important! How dare all three of you make such a mockery of Darien Shields! You take him too lightly, and now my one of my closets friends and Hiiro are going to pay for it!" She stood roughly and began to pace. She stopped when she passed the window and looked outside. "I can't watch you die." She whispered. * 


	14. Broken Home

Chapter Thirteen: Broken Home

*While Trowa and Quatre sat stunned by her uncharacteristic outburst, they did nothing. Hiiro, however, stood. The two other boys watched with interest as Hiiro made his way towards Serena. It was unusual for them to see the bounty hunter so open in front of people, much less open at all.

"Serena." Hiiro said behind her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her back into him, so her back pressed against his chest. Leaning over, he kissed her jaw, right below her ear. "I won't die. Quatre won't die."

"You can't promise me that." She cried.

"I can." He smirked.

"Liar." She sniffled a slight giggle.

"Another sin I take it?" He laughed his deep laugh. Serena leaned back into him as he did, loving the feeling of being in his arms so safe and protected. His laugh made her giddy too, a deep haunting cry from his former cynical self.

"Do you promise me you won't die?" She asked him seriously. Hiiro spun her around in his arms.

"Hnn." But she knew that meant yes. He leaned in to kiss her, and she turned her head so his lips met her cheek.

"Sinful man." She pushed him away. But both were laughing.

"Well now. If you two are going to stand there all day…" Trowa cleared his throat. While Quatre had known there was something between Hiiro and Serena, Trowa had had no idea. It hurt him to see her wrapped in the arms of another man when he knew it could have been him had he had enough backbone. But he also knew that he would be able to accept this a lot easier than Quatre would.

"I'm sorry Trowa, Quatre." Serena blushed and pulled away from Hiiro, her dress swishing in the process.

"That's fine Serena." Quatre gulped. He had known it was coming. But knowing it and seeing it were two different things. It had actually stung him to see it. 

"If Quatre and Hiiro are the crazy fools in here Trowa, perhaps you can talk them out of fighting Darien." Serena requested.

"Sorry to disappoint you Serena, it's the last thing I've ever wanted to do, but I'm joining them." Trowa replied curtly.

"What?" Serena screeched.

"I'm a good shot, they'll need help when Darien and his five ride into town."

"So what? I'll be left without my two dearest friends and the man I care for? Is that your purpose?"

"I swore not to die." Hiiro muttered.

"That is beside the point Hiiro." She told him. 

"We could use one more man to help us out… the odds of four fighting six are better then three fighting six." Quatre mussed.

"We'll call in Wufei then." Trowa told him.

"Not Wufei too!" Serena gasped. Hiiro widened his eyes slightly. Wufei? He had already figured out that both Quatre and Trowa loved Serena, but Wufei the horseshoe man as well?

"Serena, I know you and Wufei have never gotten along well after Duo's death, but he's just as eager for revenge." Trowa told her.

"Revenge? This should not be about revenge. I understand you two and Wufei might feel the need to avenge Duo's death, especially Wufei because he was Duo's closest friend, but do you honestly think it would be what Duo wanted? Killing for him?"

"We aren't killing for Duo." Hiiro spoke up, tired of being left out. "We're fighting to protect your honor. I won't see you as that man's wife Serena. I may be a hardened killer, but what I've done is nothing compared to what he has done. I won't let him hurt anyone else, especially not the woman I love." He growled.

"He's right. As much as we would like to say we are doing this for Duo, we aren't. Serena, we don't want to see you with him. He'll kill you, if not physically while in a temper, then spiritually. I would rather die than see you dead." Quatre added.

"Why? I'm not worth this! Quatre, Trowa, you can't… and Hiiro…" She sobbed and sank into Hiiro's old seat. 

"You are worth it Serena. We can't let him hurt you, or anyone else in the future." Trowa added calmly. But she said nothing.

"I want to go home now." She finally broke the silence.

"We need Hiiro to help us plan out a few things Serena." Quatre told her gently. "If you'd like, there's a bed in the back room where you can rest."

"No Quatre, it isn't that I'm tired. I'm simply homesick." She told them, a frown playing across her lovely features.

"Serena, Wufei hasn't finished the horse's shoes yet…" Hiiro began.

"Then let me take your horse back Hiiro. I'll be fine, and it will give me a chance to start dinner and take my mind off of this… mad situation… you three, four, want to put yourselves in."

"Serena, it's dangerous."

"Hiiro, I've managed just fine on my own for a while, I think I can manage another three hours or so." She stood. "Besides. This dress is getting itchy. I want it off." She smiled slightly. He followed in suit.

"Why are you wearing a dress Serena?" Quatre had to ask.

"I haven't been able to do the wash for a while what with my strength not being what it was. It is a last resort, which, I am sorry to say, is pitiful. Hiiro, don't go being later than the sun set, you here?" She ordered him as she walked out the door. Hiiro stood in slight shock at how she had been able to talk him into letting her go home alone. She had just waltzed right out…

"She's forever doing that." Trowa clapped Hiiro's shoulder glumly. "She don't much like to think about her safety, only about getting what needs to be done done." 

"Hnn." He heard the dull pounding and clopping of a horse leaving at a quick pace. "Let's find Wufei." He finally stated.

)(

When Serena rode up to her home, she immediately knew something was amiss. Looking around the yard, she saw nothing wrong. Not one thing was out of place, right down to the bucket that rested on the wall of the well. But the white porch in front of the door was covered in a thick layer of dust she knew hadn't been there when she and Hiiro had left in the morning.

Dismounting silently, she reached into her saddlebags and pulled out a knife. As she approached the door, she heard sounds inside. Bandits! Was her immediate thought. How many, she couldn't tell. She gently pushed the door open and walked in, knife poised and ready to be used. But when she entered the main sitting room, she found there was no one. Had her mind been playing tricks on her or-

"Ahh!" She screamed as a dark figure grabbed her from behind. She desperately tried to stab at her captor, only to find he roughly grabbed her wrist and shook her hand until it went limp and she dropped the knife. The heavy hand clasped over her mouth stifled her screams, until she wised up and but down hard.

"Damnit!" The man swore. Then he grabbed her other wrist and put one arm around her delicate throat. And slowly he let out a deep laugh. Shivers crawled up Serena's spine. Only one man laughed as mechanically as that…

"Darien!" She gasped in fear.

"I've missed you Kitten." He growled as he kissed the back of her throat. "A dress? My, my, times change."

"Let me go Darien!" She squirmed and tried to wriggle from this grasp. He laughed harder, but let her go. She stumbled to catch herself, and moaned in pain. She was still very sore from the poison in the snakebite, and Darien's roughness had only made the pain worse.

"Darien?" Another voice called. Serena groaned. Was Darien's posse in _her_ pantry?

"Get up here!" Darien boomed. Serena covered her ears to try to drown him out, but it did no good. Soon enough Darien grabbed her wrist again and pulled her in close to him. She shuddered in pain and revulsion. Five men entered the room, each looking dirtier and smelling worse than the last.

"You let them in the house looking like that?" She looked at Darien defiantly. When she had been younger she had fought him, but been afraid. This time she had no fear of this disgusting man, only contempt, and she was going to let him know it.

"I think you need a lesson in manners Kitten." He murmured in her ear. She sharply drew her head away from him.

"And I think you need to bathe." She countered. Darien looked angry for a moment, then he grinned evilly.

"I told you she was a spitfire!" He laughed, but yanked on her hand harder. "Serena, Kitten, these are your new sons." He mocked as he pointed to his friends. "And they are hungry."

"First of all, Darien, let go of my hand, you are hurting me. Second of all, they'll get no food from me till they're clean, and third of all, I have no sons and will _never_ give you any!" She managed to gasp out.

"Kitten." Darien let her hand go. He looked at her as if trying to decide something. "You've gotten more opinionated without a man around the house to show you your place- but more beautiful since I last saw you." He said. She was still not sure what he was thinking. "Alright then Kitten, have it your way. I'll discuss this with you later. Draw me a bath!" He barked.

"I would." She paused. She meant it too, anything to make him smell better. "But I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" Darien loomed over her. She looked straight on, not giving in.

"I can't. I haven't the strength to draw the water Darien."

"Oh?" He taunted her. "Why ever not?"

"I was bit by a rattler a few weeks ago Darien. Quatre tells me I barely survived I was so ill with fever. And even now I don't have my strength back… I only just started walking again today. If you want to bathe, you'll have to do it yourself."

"Quatre? That damned doctor? You let him touch you?"

"I was dying!" She argued. He brought up his hand and backslapped her. She stumbled backward, but it hadn't been hard enough to knock her off her feet.

"He saved you did he?" She didn't answer. "And I suppose that the things in the spare room are his?" Serena gasped, but quickly shut her mouth. Hiiro's things! She had forgotten about them! And now Darien thought… Quatre… Hiiro…

"Answer me damnit!" Darien said calmly.

"He saved my life, yes. But the things in the room aren't his. They're my father's. I'm cleaning them out."

"Really?"

"Am I a liar Darien?" She challenged. He backed away slightly and then smirked. 

"No… never you Kitten." He backed her up against the wall and smashed his lips to hers. She tried to protest, to push him away, but when he only pushed harder, she went limp, not pushing him away, but refusing to kiss back.

"Why do you deny me Kitten?" He whispered. "We could be so good together if you would just participate more."

"It's not proper Darien." She told him coldly. "I'm not one of the whores you slept with out there, I'm a lady who has some pride left."

"I'm surprised at you Kitten. You seem to have gotten stronger, less afraid of me. We'll have to change that, won't we?"

"If you make me weak Darien, who will do the chores you are too lazy to do?" She asked sweetly. She did expect to get hit for it, but instead Darien cupped her face in his hands.

"Sweet Kitten, you have too much cynical blood in you. I'm going to care for the farm from now on, don't worry." She said nothing, and when she did not respond to any more of his touches or kisses, he pushed her away from the wall.

"Very well Kitten, play your games. But I am hungry, as are your sons… and they are your sons, because from now on they will be living here and you will be working for them, drawing their baths, making their meals, doing their wash." Serena gulped. He was serious…

"They'll wash before they eat!" She stood firm. "And if you're too lazy to draw six baths, then go down to the river and come up clean, or else no food."

"Fine." Darien growled. He and his friends strolled out the door not moments later, soap in hand.

Once she was sure they were gone, she sank to the floor. What would she do now? She was trapped all alone with Darien and the toughest bandits on the western side of the Mississippi. As she wallowed not knowing what to do, hoof beats rang in her ears. She quickly stood and ran out side.

"Hiiro!" She cried in relief. He was here, everything was going to be alright now. Unless Darien and his friends finished their baths quickly…

"Serena?" He asked. Something was wrong. She was terrified. *


	15. Final Showdown

Chapter Fourteen: Final Showdown

*"It's Darien! He's here!" Hiiro's eyes darkened and he didn't bother to finish tying his horse to the hitching post. Immediately he climbed the stairs and checked her over. Her cheek looked red and slightly swollen, and her wrists were already a black and blue color where he could see Darien had grabbed her.

"Where is he?"

"They just left to bathe in the river. Hiiro, they don't know about you yet! They think your things in the spare room are my father's old things, but I don't know how much loner it will be before he realizes they aren't! Hiiro, he'll kill you!"

"No he won't." He tried to reassure her by pulling her into a delicate embrace. Kissing her cheek gently, he sighed.

"Hiiro, what are you going to do?"

"Come on!" He told her.

"What?"

"We're riding back to town. By the time they realize you've left we'll have reached the town and come after you. It will buy us time to get ready for them."

"But Hiiro, it's nearly dark! You want to have a showdown without light?"

"There is no other alternative." He said grimly. "Anything to keep you safe." He told her softly. Their eyes met, and stormy blue met swirling sapphire. Everything forgotten in the moment, they leaned forward and their lips firmly met in a hungry need for each other. Fiery sweetness shocked their beings and smoldering passion engraved itself within the two hearts. As they pulled away, Hiiro gently teased her lips in small, sweet kisses. 

"I love you." He told her gently, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear. It was the first time he had truly said it, and her heart basked in happiness hearing it.

"I love you too." She told him sweetly, bringing her hand up to caress his. He loved hearing those words roll from her pure tongue.

"Come on!" He told her.

"Hiiro…"

"No."

"How do you know I was going to protest? I'm all for leaving with you… I just wanted to tell you that you are a sinful man." She smiled slightly, and Hiiro had a hard time containing his laughter. He smiled and chuckled deeply.

"I know." He told her. She winked, and then swung up on the horse and giggled. "Speaking of sinful…" Hiiro groaned as he mounted the horse behind her. 

"Hmm?" She asked innocently. 

"Try not to move much." He muttered to her.

"Hiiro, I'm on a horse." She pointed out.

"And I'm right behind you." He grinned, and she blushed deeply. But she nodded, and he kicked the horse into a gallop.

Not ten minutes later Darien and his group walked back into the house, expecting to find Serena in the kitchen, fixing their dinners. But there was no noise. Darien walked into the kitchen to find no Serena. Quickly he assumed she must have gone out to milk the cow or pick vegetables- but then he noticed how nothing had been touched. The stove had not been lit, there were no utensils out, and there was no food around.

"Damnit!" She was gone. He quickly assumed she must have tried to flee for the town, and then gathered his men together. They saddled and rode out at a brisk canter. Darien knew that once Serena got to town she would not be able to hide, and she would never go past the town, so to him there was no use in hurrying. He would have her, one way or another.

)(

As the horse, sweating profusely and foaming at the mouth from its hard ride, road into town, a few lights went on to see what the commotion was about. Quatre's clinic door opened, as did Trowa's. The room above the horseshoe smith shop lit up as well, and then Wufei appeared on the darkened streets. The three men on foot gathered around the horse as Hiiro dismounted and Serena swung off after him.

"He's here." Hiiro told them.

"Now?" Wufei asked. 

"Now."

"How do you know?" Trowa asked.

"Because when I got home he was there waiting for me." Serena muttered blushing.

"Quatre, take a look at some of her bruises." Quatre nodded, but Serena shook her head.

"I'm fine Hiiro. I'm more worried he's going to burn my house down for leaving." She told them.

"He won't do that. But he will be coming after you." Hiiro told her. He glanced at the other men.

"Serena, we chose a place for you to hide during the fight so you don't get hurt." Quatre explained. "Come on, I'll take you there." She looked around at the other's faces and nodded.

"Alright then. But please be careful, all of you."

"We will Serena, we will." Trowa assured her. Hiiro glanced at her, and she could see the love and determination in his eyes. She hoped her shone back equally as bright, but said nothing and let Quatre lead her away. She didn't really notice where they were until it was too late.

"Quatre! You can't lock me up in the jail!" She cried out.

"I have to Serena, for your own good. We don't need you seeing one of us get shot and then running out to us- you'd be killed out there."

"No!"

"I'm sorry Serena." He turned to leave, then turned back around. "Serena, I know you love Hiiro, but I have to tell you, I love you too. And though you will never return my feelings, know that I will always be here for you, in life and death." He spoke quietly.

"Quatre!" She gasped.

"I'm sorry Serena, but I had to tell you." She held out a hand through the bars, and he took it. She brought hid hand through the bars and kissed it.

"I'm sorry too Quatre." She told him softly. He gave her a sad smile, then turned and strode out of the jail.

"She taken care of Quatre?" Hiiro asked.

"Yeah." Trowa eyed his friend sadly. He knew, he knew…

"Let's go." Wufei broke the heavy silence. They could hear hoof beats in the distance. They each took their positions. Quatre was behind some large barrels near his clinic. Trowa was hidden behind the saloon's building, Wufei was perched in his window above his shop, and Hiiro stood in the center of the one street of the town, waiting.

As Darien and his posse rode into town, they slowed their horses and looked around. In the light of the full moon Darien could see one, lone figure standing in the center of the town, defiantly. But Darien had never before seen this man in the town.

"Wild Shields." Hiiro stated calmly as Darien approached him. 

"I see you've heard of me." Darien smirked. "But who are you?"

"Hiiro Yui." Darien gasped and cursed.

"I see you've heard of me." It was Hiiro's turn to smirk.

"You're the bounty hunter who's been destroying all my lovely handy work back east." Darien sneered.

"And now I'm here to finish the job."

"I haven't time for games boy."

"Missing someone?" Hiiro asked. Darien's eyes narrowed. "You can't have her Shields. You don't deserve her."

"Where is she?" Darien yelled, pointing a gun at Hiiro.

"You won't shoot if you want to know." Hiiro taunted him. 

"What do you want?" Darien screamed in bloody murder.

"A showdown."

"With me?"

"Right now." Hiiro told him with finality.

"Very well." Darien smirked. "Stay out of this." He told his friends. This kid was signing his own death warrant. He dismounted and gave his horse's reins to one of his friends. "Ten paces, then we draw."

"Hnn." And Hiiro stood back to back with Darien and then began to count off ten paces. On his tenth pace, Hiiro turned around and looked back at Darien. This pig was going to pay for hurting Serena, for hurting everyone he had in the past. Hiiro's fingers itched and his hands sweated, but he never lost his cool. Then his hands gained a mind of their own, and in a practiced and graceful move, they drew his guns.

Darien looked at the by before him. What the hell did this kid think he was going to accomplish? Darien had the best shot in the west- he was legendary for it. Then again, Hiiro Yui. He was legendary for his ruthlessness and deadly aim, regardless of the fact that he put his gun to use helping the justice system. This boy thought he was going to win? Darien opened and closed his fingers, readying to grab his guns. He saw Hiiro's eyes gleam in the moonlight, and his hands darted for the gun. 

As Hiiro and Darien drew their guns, everything happened in slow motion. Quatre swung himself around and aimed for the nearest target. Wufei instantly pulled his trigger, shooting the bullet he had trained on his nearest opponent. Trowa brought out two guns and after carefully using the split second he had to aim; he fired both shots at the two men in the center.

The horses reared and two men fell, dead. Another lolled his head to side, blood dripping down his chest in a clear indication his had been shot. Two of the men managed to pull their guns and shoot, one for Quatre and one for Wufei. Quatre and Trowa heard Wufei cry out in pain and curse. 'Well, at least he wasn't dead'. Was Trowa's last thought before he tried to fire again. But the black night swallowed the bullets and his aim was off- he was unsuccessful. 

As Hiiro pulled his gun, he saw Darien doing the same. But before Darien could do anything more, Hiiro had pulled the trigger. Darien did much the same, pulled the trigger before he even had the gun aimed. As Darien's bullet ate through the flesh in Hiiro's side, he cringed in pain. But the bullet hadn't lodged itself in him, only grazed him. He fought the pain and looked to see Darien staggering about, holding his stomach. 

Hiiro aimed again, but before he got his shot off, another of Darien's men shot him again. This time the bullet hit Hiiro's left shoulder. As he grunted in pain, he fell to the ground, knocked off balance by the shot. As he hit the ground, Hiiro saw Trowa kill the man who had just shot him. Looking around on the ground, Hiiro saw feet coming toward him. Looming over him was Darien, gun shaking, stomach bleeding profusely. 

Just as Hiiro was sure this was the end, another gunshot rang out. Darien dropped the gun and fell to his knees. 

"Kitten?" Darien uttered. The woman he loved…

One more shot echoed through the empty street, and Darien fell, dead. But who could have shot it? Hiiro had distinctly heard Quatre fire all six of his bullets, Trowa as well. Wufei was injured and couldn't have, so who…? He tried to sit up to see, but he felt a gentle hand press him back down to the ground.

"Just you lay your head down Hiiro Yui." An angelic but very worried voice told him. "Darien's gone Hiiro, just you rest." And Hiiro slipped out of consciousness. 

"Quatre!" Serena cried out. In a matter of moments both Quatre and Trowa were at Serena and Hiiro's side. Wufei stumbled over soon after they did, his leg bloody.

"Serena? What are you doing out here? We locked you…"

"Quatre, can you help him?" She asked breathlessly, her eyes pleading with his. He looked down at Hiiro's still form.

"Trowa, can you get him into the clinic?" Trowa nodded and picked up Hiiro's body. He followed Quatre into the building. Serena turned to Wufei, who's leg had to be killing him.

"Wufei, lean on me." She told him.

"Serena, I can't. You're…"

"A strong woman Wufei. Nothing more, nothing less. Let me help you?" He nodded, and she carefully helped him into Quatre's clinic- most of her mind still focusing on Hiiro. *

~~~ Now then. Shall I kill him? Or keep him? Hmm…don't put it past me folks, I just might… -Vixen ~~~


	16. Sinful Man

Epilogue: Sinful Man

*"Gun boy, don't you dare move." 

"Serena, I…" But she was not to be deterred. 

"Quatre let me bring you home on one condition: absolute bed rest for at least one week. And this is only day five, so you've still got a lot of time to sit there." She followed up. Hiiro inwardly sighed. Serena had been running herself ragged working on the farm and taking care of him, and he wasn't going to put up with it any longer. But if he got up, she would be angry, and laws _knew_ he didn't want that to happen.

"Serena, would you help me with something?" He finally asked.

"Of course. What is it you need?" She asked sweetly, if not a little tiredly. But if it meant he was finally going to begin to accept her helping him, it was worth it.

"Come here." He commanded. She walked over closer to him, and he snaked his good right arm around her small waist. She gasped, but when he pulled her down onto the bed with him, she said nothing. Finally she spoke.

"I suppose you think this is funny gun boy?"

"I suppose I do." He mocked her. She tried to escape, but he held on tighter. Helplessly, she relaxed beside him on the bed and sighed. Laying her head beneath the crook of his arm, she inhaled his clean scent.

"You know I have chores to do Hiiro."

"You always have chores to do."

"This is a farm Hiiro, time stops for no one here."

"Serena, I haven't been able to speak to you since that night. You need to talk to me." He pleaded with her. She had been so tight lipped about the entire ordeal that he didn't even know how she had escaped the jail cell that was supposed to keep her safe.

"I haven't anything much to say Hiiro. It was a showdown."

"You killed Darien, you saved my life." He told her. She sighed. She had been trying to forget that. Serena wanted to never again think of Darien, the heartless bandit that had ruled her life for so long.

"Hiiro, I have to go back to work…"

"No. You talk." He commanded. She sighed.

"I don't want to think about that night Hiiro. I want to be thankful you're alive, that Wufei wasn't gravely injured, that no one else was hurt."

"If you don't tell me, the guilt will build up inside of you and eat your heart alive Serena."

"Hiiro… I killed him. I really killed him." She sobbed. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I know."

"And I know I did it for you, for everyone else out there who might have to deal with him. But I still killed him. I took a life. Life!"

"Self-defense and protection of others is not frowned upon Serena."

"The fact remains that I murdered a man in cold blood."

"Then grieve for him. But don't keep it all hidden."

"You did."

"I caved eventually."

"Because of me?"

"Because of you. Now answer me something: how did you escape the jail?" She smiled brightly through her tears.

"The spare keys were on the wall next to the jail cell. I just reached out, grabbed them, and unlocked myself." Hiiro had to smirk. No, he had to smile. No, he had to laugh. So he did.

"For all our planning not one of us saw that."

"And it's a good thing too." She nodded.

"Serena, do you realize there was an eight hundred dollar reward for Darien, dead or alive?"

"No!" She gasped.

"And since you finished him, you are by right the one who inherits the money." She lay beside him, stunned.

"What am I to do with eight hundred dollars?"

"Hire more people to fic that damned fence. Then I can see more of you."

"Hire more people." She said, as if distant in thought. He didn't like her trail of thought when her mouth became a frown.

"What's wrong Serena?"

"Hiiro, I hired you."

"Hnn."

"That means you'll be leaving." She finished quietly. Hiiro jerked up. What? He thought about it. She was right. The whole reason he had ever even come to the town was to catch Shields, and then he wanted to learn why they were so secretive, and now… now Shields was dead and he knew their secret. He was a bounty hunter, he was supposed to move on from here, go on to the next bandit, kill him, and get money. He was supposed to.

But suddenly his past lifestyle didn't look so appealing as it once had. He didn't fancy sleeping outdoors on the open plains at night anymore. He didn't look forward to the cold meals of jerky, cornmeal, and water. He didn't look forward to the next hunt, or the next brothel, or the next bounty. He wanted to stay right where he was.

When he had first come he had not liked other people. It seemed they never got on well with him. But now he had three friends in a town that had been willing to help him in a showdown. He had a job working on a beautiful farm with an even more beautiful woman, and he had a home. 

He had tried so hard not become attached, not to get used to or settle into this new lifestyle. But now he had. He hadn't only done that; he had fallen in love while at it. And now he was considering leaving her? She couldn't defend herself if bandits showed up to raid the farm! She couldn't plant the crop and then harvest it! She couldn't build a corral, or lift heavy wooden planks, or take care of a whole herd of horses on her own! He needed to be there to help her. He could not leave, not now, not ever.

"No." He spat. She blinked at him.

"No what?"

"I'm not leaving."

"But Hiiro, you're work as a bounty hunter, your life, you'd leave everything behind!"

"For you, yes."

"For me?"

"I can't leave you here alone. I couldn't go on alone. I love you Sere." She looked at him thoroughly, her gaze penetrating his deepest walls.

"I love you too Hiiro. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Hnn." He smirked. She smiled. His gaze was drawn to her lips. He full, red, slightly parted lips… and he brought his mouth down over hers in a dizzying shower of kisses. She was his, and the very thought made his blood boil. Her soft lips caressed his, and when his tongue sought entrance, she gladly gave in, moaning all the while.

Serena was elated he was staying. She wouldn't have been able to survive without him anymore; all attempts to would have been futile. When his lips met hers, she knew he was going to one day claim her as his forever, and she relished the thought of being so close to him. She moaned as he deepened the kiss, and pressed herself against him, loving the smooth feel of his bare torso against her hands. When they parted, Serena licked her lips and smirked.

"You sinful man." *

**THE** **END**

~~~Yeah, I didn't have the heart to kill him off in the end. But I know you all like it this way more anyway, so c'est la vie! Anyway, this was a great fic to write, I really hope you all loved reading it! **PLEASE RATE ME**: 1, worst, 10, best! I would love to know what you guys think! Much love! –Vixen ~~~


End file.
